Digimon Digital Ninjas
by Aj-kun
Summary: The Digital world and the ninja world lived in piece and harmony because of the Digidestined. Now its Naruto's generation's turn to rise up and become the new Digidestined. Major Naruto x Yugito and Itachi x Hinata Lemons and violence.
1. The New Mission

Konoha the most powerful nation in the ninja world, there's a very good reason for that. Every generation a group of children one from each clan would be chosen by to wield a Digimon. The first group was chosen by Hokage Hashirama Senju this group of children would be known as the Digidestined. The clan heads of Konoha would choose their oldest heir or heiress and they would become a member of the Digidestined and go to the digital world where they would be training Digimon. Since the dawn of time the digital world and the ninja world lived in harmony and peace. That is until Madara Uchiha and his Digimon Apocalymon tried to seize control but the Shodaime Hokage and his Digimon Ancient Troiamon and the Nidamie Hokage and his partner Ancient Mermaimon. Stopped and sealed Apocalymon and broke him down into bits of data and condemned him to wonder between time and space of the ninja world and the Digital world.

Each clan had their own crests and each crest meant every attribute that is best shown in their clan as to contribute to the Digidestined. The Uchiha had the crest of friendship, the Hyuga had the crest of hope, the Nii clan had the crest of love, the Yamanaka the crest of sincerity the Nara the crest of knowledge, the Inazuka had the crest or reliability and the Namikaze being descendents of the first and second Hokages and the Matriarch or the Namikaze clan being Kushina Senju have two crests due to the Shodai and the Nidamie Hokages, the Senju carried the crests of Light and courage.

The Hokage and his brother Tobirama Senju decided in order to keep the balance and make sure that the digital world and the ninja world remained parallel to one another and ninja and Digimon lived in harmony. Since the first Hokage there have been three Digidestined each Hokage chosen and each Hokage had chosen their protectors now today the forth Hokage will choose the new generation of protectors as it has been for three generations.

The Sandamie passed away along with his partner Rise Greymon sealing Malomytismon away into Naruto he had insisted because he was old and had lived a full life.. He had lived long enough, Kushina and Minato needed to be around to raise Naruto. The whole thing was kept mostly secret and nobody besides Konoha Ninja and Naruto's family and the council knew of it. He was heralded has a hero for keeping the most evil Digimon since Apocalymon.

"Come on Mito-chan, Tou-san has asked for us" shouted Naruto.

Naruto wore a white under shirt and a black shinobi vest. He wore black gloves and long white pants he also had shinobi combat boots that had flame like pattern running and they were tucked into his pants and a Kunai holster on his leg which held inside a three pronged Kunai. He also had two belts around his waist in an X shape for style and his leaf head had a small black cloth and was around his forehead. He also had a hair style identical to that of his father Minato Namikaze.

As he stood in front of the academy front gate. He was here to pick up his little sister because his Kaa-san said today was a very special day and had thrown him out the window and told him to pick up his little sister. It was obviously was important so he rushed to the academy to pick up Mito. Mito the heiress of the Namikaze clan stepped out of the front door of the school with a back pack on her back. Her beautiful long red hair tied up in a short ponytail unlike her mother were her hair was short it just went below her shoulders. She had a whistle around her neck that Naruto had given to her on her fourth birthday. She wore a pink bandana around her neck and she had a yellow sleeveless top on. And small pink shorts and had Konoichi sandals on.

"All ready to go how was school today Imouto-chan" said Naruto in a cheerful tone with a smile looking down at Mito.

Mito smiled back and answered her big brother. Mito was fond off Naruto they were inseparable and Naruto protected Mito like baby bird and its mother.

"It was great Naruto-Nii" said Mito in equally cheerful tone as they both turned around and began to walk in the direction of the Hokage tower were this big announcement would be made.

All Naruto had to go on is what his mother had told him this morning.

_FLASHBACK IN THE NAMIKAZE LIVING ROOM_

_"You and all your friends in the graduating class will all be making new friends" said Kushina with a shit eating grin._

_"Ah ok Kaa-san aha" said Naruto in a unsure tone_

_END FLASHBACK_

Naruto was broken out of his thoughts when Mito's class mate and his older brother called out to them.

"Are you going to the council room to Naruto care to company me and Sasuke-chan" said Itachi, Naruto's best friend. Sasuke was five like Mito and Itachi and Naruto were both from rival clans it was only natural that they both are rivals but it was friendly and fun. They both became friends at academy where they were both forced together trying to fight off fan-girls. It was quite a comical scene the most two powerful prodigies were rendered helpless by a mob of girls. Only to be saved by Minato, Cyberdraimon, Fugaku and Andromon. Kushina and Mikoto were hysterical after all the training he received from his Ojisan Jiraya and Obassan Tsunade he was rendered helpless.

As they walked onward Mito stomach began to grumble.

"Naruto-Nii I'm-

She was cut off by Naruto shoving a sandwich in her mouth and smiling.

"Happy now Mito-chan hahahahaha you're a cutie" said Naruto as he picked her up will she munched down on the sandwich.

Mito was done in seconds with the tasty treat and began to squirm out of Naruto's grip.

"I'm too old to be carried by you" shouted Mito trying to make a scene everyone was looking at the Uchiha and Namikaze younger children. Both polar opposites. One well behaved and did what he was told the other exactly like Naruto hyper and always yelling and telling everyone she was gonna be the strongest Konoichi there ever was. She was training all day and it was starting to get to her.

She couldn't fight it anymore and drifted off to sleep on her older brother's shoulder.

Sasuke was very envious of Mito and her Nii-san. Itachi and Sasuke, they never had a bond Itachi never showed any emotion except when he was around Naruto. Naruto seemed too able to get around Itachi's emotional defenses he always wanted a relationship with his brother but Itachi wouldn't have it.

Itachi was actually dying to open up to his brother but he was only able to do that around the Namikaze family. Whenever he would go over Naruto's house he would always laugh and have fun and talk about girls and eat junk food. But it wasn't his fault he was being groomed by his father to wield the clan crest. Unknown to him.

They came up to Hokage tower Mito still sleeping soundly. She was really looking tired she was good at hiding it from everyone as to try to cool like her Nii-san, Naruto.

_FLASHBACK NARU_TO AND MITO AT THE PARK

"Older kids don't take naps Naruto-Nii. A bad guy could come and attack us" said Mito in a cocky and triumphant voice.

"Okay Mito-chan but even deadly super cool Konoichi like you need to sleep so they can fight off the bad guys" said Naruto while on one knee at the park where he had taken Mito for the day.

FLASHBACK END

She could fool anybody with this little charade save for Minato, Kushina, Jiraya, Tsunade and Naruto she could fool anybody but Naruto knew she was dying for a nap.

They rounded a corner and came up to the big double doors that lead to the council room. They opened the doors making them squeak. All the clans of Konoha were here The Uchiha the crest of friendship, the Hyuga the crest of hope, the Nii clan the crest of love, the Yamanaka the crest of sincerity, the Nara the crest of knowledge, the Inazuka the crest or reliability, the Namikaze the crests of courage and light. They all were in their seats all the heirs and heiress's stood in the middle.

"Itachi-kun!" shouted Sakura as she raced toward her crush.

Itachi just ignored her and walked toward his Tou-san but to Sasuke otou-sama.

"Itachi-kun, Sasuke-kun" said Mikoto as she went over and picked Sasuke up.

"Hello there Naruto-kun" Ino said in a seductive tone.

Naruto just ignored her and stared down lovingly and his little sister. Yugito walked past Ino trying to be as confident as her but she could she wasn't like Ino she may have came of confident. But she really was just a shy girl who liked Naruto Namikaze. Yugito wasn't shallow like Sakura and Ino. The thing that attracted her to Naruto the most was his kind heart.

Her clan had moved to Konoha in the time of the first Hokage. The first Hokage had allowed her clan to move to Konohagakure when her clan was almost destroyed in the Kumo civil war. The first Hokage saw that her clan had a great love for each other a strong bond much like the will of fire. This is why the Nii clan was made the keepers of the crest of love.

Yugito wore a skin tight jeans with a Kunai holster on the side of her pants she wore a belt that went right upward. She also had a leaf head band around her neck her blond hair hung freely and went just below her shoulders. A Tanto sword on her back that Naruto had gotten her for her tenth birthday. Of course this didn't sit right with Yugito's mother and father. So she only started practicing with it last year. She also had azure eyes but a lighter shade than Naruto's.

Naruto's eyes were like crystals. That was the first thing she thought when they were in the academy. They were so beautiful so full of love. And full of courage.

All they heir and heiress's were in the room.

Shikamaru, Hinata along with Neji, Ino, Yugito, Kiba, Itachi and Sasuke and Naruto and a sleeping Mito.

But there were six who wouldn't partake in this special mission.

Lee, Sakura, Sasuke, Choji, Mito, Tenten and Neji.

"Hello there Naruto, Mito fall asleep on the way here" she said gesturing toward Mito.

"Ya she is having a little cat nap wouldn't you agree, little kitty" said Naruto with a smug look on his face referring Yugito to the nickname he had given her in the academy when he found her nursing a stray cat to health.

She blushed out of embarrassment but Naruto wouldn't let on that he liked her to. He was scared of rejection and was very nervous when he was around Yugito in case it slipped out and she would laugh at him. Of course this was all on the inside and much like Yugito he came of confident but didn't always feel it.

"Come on Yugito-chan I'll give Mito-chan to Tsunade-Baa-chan and then go talk to Tou-san and Kaa-san then we can ask why we are all here, alright" said Naruto as they walked fast the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. Ino was still fuming that Naruto ignored her.

"Better luck next time Ino" said Choji in a consoling tone.

"Troublesome women Naruto doesn't like you" said Shikamaru.

"No, no he does he just doesn't know it yet I'm gonna force him to like me. I don't care about that stupid Yugito girl. Naruto-kun is mine" said Ino in a determined voice.

"Mito-chan fall asleep again Naruto-kun" said Kushina as she took Mito off Naruto.

Mito whimpered at the lack of warmth but soon relaxed when she smelt a familiar scent, the scent of her mother. She settled down and signed she had a smile on her little face.

"How are ya brat" said Tsunade with Jiraya in tow.

"Not bad Baa-chan" Naruto shot back.

A tick mark was now present on Tsunade's face.

"Why you little brat" shouted Tsunade only to be held back by Jiraya. But Naruto just kept smiling.

"Easy there Hime he didn't mean it, Argh" screamed Jiraya.

Tsunade had grabbed Jiraya by the head and began swinging him around.

"Um Kaa-chan could you please not kill Tou-san I kinda need him to open the digital gate" said Minato as he appeared via the Harashin no jutsu.

"Oh Minato-kun if you need him than scrap him up off the floor. And teach that son of yours some manners" she said glaring at her grandson.

"Okay Kaa-chan just calm down" he said as he picked up his father off the floor Jiraya whimpered as he left the floor. He hadn't been in this much pain since he gave Naruto his new Icha Icha novel for his birthday.

"Hey Naruto-kun ready for your mission today" said Minato but before Naruto could answer Cyberdraimon appeared.

"Minato the digital gate is open now we don't have much time" said Cyberdraimon.

"Gotcha" was all Minato said as he grabbed Naruto and dragged him in to the middle of the council room all the council were silent now. As they knew what was about to happen.

Minato and now recovered Jiraya stood in front of the council. Kushina stood with Tsunade and with little Mito asleep in Kushina's arms.

"You're all probably wondering why I've gathered you all here today could all the oldest heir and heiresses please step into the middle and all others please leave the room" said Minato with authority.

Lee, Sasuke, Tenten, Choji and Neji left the room.

"Why can't I go on the big mission with Itachi-kun" shouted Sakura.

She received glares room Yugito's father, Fugaku and Hisashi.

She then turned around and left with a big blush on her face.

By this time all the heirs including Naruto and Yugito were in the middle of the room. By this time Minato and Jiraya had finished a series of hand signs. And both then looked up to see the seven kids in the centre of the room.

"Your mission is to make friends" said Minato with a smirk as the floor began to warp and change. It split apart and all the kids fell into it but before the fissure could close a voice could be heard.

"I'll get your for this Tou-san" shouted Naruto.

Alright guys that's it. I hope you guys like it. I would appreciate any suggestions that you guys would like to make I would take them into consideration. Oh and the Akimichi clan doesn't have a crest and Choji isn't one of the Digidestind sorry to all those who like Choji but there aren't enough crests to go around so he will not have a big part in this story. If you want to know what the digimon look like you can go to my profile and follow the link. Kayy Guys.

Aj-Kun


	2. The Digital World And Naruto's Courage

Last Time On Digimon Digital Ninjas

By this time all the heirs including Naruto and Yugito were in the middle of the room. By this time Minato and Jiraya had finished a series of hand signs. And both then looked up to see the eight kids in the centre of the room.

"Your mission is to make friends" said Minato with a smirk as the floor began to warp and change. It split apart and all the kids fell into it but before the fissure could close a voice could be heard.

"I'll get your for this Tou-san" shouted Naruto.

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

The floor split in two sucking Itachi, Hinata, Yugito, Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba and then last but not least Naruto.

"AGHHHHHHH" screamed all the new members of the Digidestined as they all plummeted into the digital world. As they were passing through the worm hole they were overwhelmed by sights and sounds it was amazing and then, nothing darkness.

"Ugh my head I'll get you for that Tou-san" said Naruto in pain as he stood up only to surrounded by a forest.

"Oh my oh my gosh, you're the one I've been waiting for Naruto you're the one" said a little bundle of energy on the forest floor.

He had two string like purple ears and had big green eyes and was in the shape of a soccer ball with no arms or legs.

"Ugh hi um my name is...wait how did you know my name" said Naruto as he raised his eye brow.

"Oh that's easy, were partners Naruto. My name is Koromon, I'm strong, loyal, brave and

"My partner" finished Naruto as he picked up Koromon.

"Ahhahaahaa, yes I am Naruto were gonna be best friends" laughed Koromon obviously happy.

"Hey what my hand it's glowing" said Naruto as he dropped Koromon and stared at his hand at what appeared looked like one of those outdated phones but had strange writing on the bottom.

"Hey you know what this is Koromon" said Naruto holding the mysterious object in view of Koromon

"Oh that's easy Naruto, it's a Digivice (The first model of a Digivice)" said Koromon like it was so obvious.

"Well alright then Koromon we have to go and find my friends" said Naruto as he picked up Koromon and then Itachi walked out of the bushes with a Digimon that had a horn on its head and like Koromon had no legs or arms. And had lion like fur. When Itachi saw Naruto he smiled.

"Naruto I see you have your very own Digimon too" said Itachi as he pointed to Koromon being held in the same manner as Itachi.

"So what's he called Itachi" asked Naruto.

"This is my partner Tsunamon, he looks way cooler than your Digimon" teased Itachi trying to get a rise out of Naruto. But before Naruto could argue back they heard a scream.

About thirty meters away from Naruto and Itachi Kiba was freaking out.

"Ah water monster get away from me Ahhhhhh" screamed Kiba as he was cornered up against a tree but the determined Digimon had other plans as the seal like Digimon jumped in Kiba's lap.

"I'm no monster Kiba, I'm your partner. My name is Bukamon" said Bukamon in a friendly voice.

"Troublesome" said Shikamaru while carrying what looked like a Digimon that was pink and small and had a very squeaky voice.

"Who's your friend Shikamaru, he is so cute" said Ino as she stepped out of the bushes. Holding a Digimon with a very green plant growing out of its head.

"So that leaves Yugito and Hinata to find" said Naruto.

"Were both fine" said a voice that belonged to Yugito as she and Hinata walked out of the bushes both carrying Digimon.

Yugito's was blue and red and it had a very pretty flower on its head.

Hinata's was so tiny and it looked like it was made from jelly.

"Okay so now that we are all here" started Naruto.

"Do any of you have these strange things called Digivices" said Naruto as he held up his.

Everyone held up theirs and they all smiled.

"I think the best course of action would to be finding a way out of this jungle" suggested Itachi.

"I agree with Itachi this Jungle is to troublesome" voiced Shikamaru.

Everyone started to walk away when Kiba finally got over the shock.

"Hey wait for me" shouted Kiba as he ran to catch up to the others.

"So Koromon do you know where we are buddy" said Naruto with a smile as they descended another hill.

"Were on Phile Island, Naruto" said Koromon with a toothy grin.

"Ah that doesn't really answer my question" said Naruto but before Koromon could answer again a roar was heard from the bushes. Kiba had face planted on a tree trunk. Go figure.

A red flying bug like Digimon with red pincers and a big pincer on his mouth and forked shaped feet. And he looked quite pissed off.

"KIBA!" everyone yelled.

As the all dove down a hill the Digimon's pincers barely missing Naruto.

"What is that thing" asked Shikamaru.

"That's Kwagamon, he's an insect type Digimon with a bad attitude and he likes to destroy things" answered Motimon on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Split up" shouted Naruto.

All the Digimon dived into the undergrowth Naruto turned right and ran up a tree and jumping out of the forest canopy.

"WIND STYLE AIR BULLET" shouted Naruto.

The powerful futon blasts just bounced off Kwagamon who looked more in raged. Kwagamon did a one eighty and dived at Naruto. But Naruto just made it back it the trees narrowly missing the angry Digimon's pincers.

"It seems are jutsu doesn't work on Digimon" said Naruto Koromon still on his shoulder as he sped through the forest. Coming of forest and onto a narrow cliff Naruto halted suddenly Koromon holding onto dear life.

"Yugito-chan is im trouble; I've got to save her. That stupid bug I'll squash it" shouted Naruto as he made a left turn. Kwagamon had all the Digidestined cornered on the edge of the cliff.

Naruto jumped over a small gap and next to Itachi.

"Itachi our jutsu can't harm them" said Naruto who now stood next to Itachi in front of the rest of the group.

"Ya I know what can we do, any brilliant ideas, Naruto" said Itachi as he turned to Naruto.

"We fight" said a determined Koromon.

All the Digivices began to glow a certain colour. All the Digimon jumped in front of Naruto and Itachi.

"Time to Digivole" shouted Koromon.

Digivolution

Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions.

.All the Digimon began to glow a certain colour the colour of their partners crest.

"Koromon Digivole too" said Koromon while spinning.

"Agumon" said a small yellow dinosaur with green eyes.

"Tsunamon Digivole too" said Tsunamon while spinning.

"Gabumon" said a mammal like Digimon with for arms and red claws.

"Yokomon Digivole too" said Tanemon while spinning.

"Biyomon" said a bird like Digimon with pink feathers and a metal bracelet around her left leg

"Motimon Digivole too" said Motimon while spinning.

"Tentomon" said a red metal bug like Digimon with an armor shell with blunt spikes on it.

"Bukamon Digivole too" said Bukamon while spinning.

"Gomamon" said a small seal like Digimon with white fur an orange Mohawk and long claws at the end of its arm like limbs.

"Poyomon Digivole to" said Koromon while spinning.

"Patamon" said a small yellow dinosaur with green eyes.

All the Digimon then charged at Kwagamon and all combined there attacks

"Pepper breath, blue blaster, spiral twister, super shocker, poison ivy, marching fishes and some Boom Bubble Pa" shouted all the Digimon in order of Digivolution.

The blast obliterated Kwagamon but the shock way blasted them all off the cliff.

"I got this guys" said Gomamon.

"Marching fishes" shouted Gomamon.

The Digidestined were blasted of the cliff plunging to the water below when a number of colourful fish formed under them breaking their fall.

"A crap could this day get any worse" said Kiba

"It got worse" said Yugito noticing the water stream was strengthening meaning one thing. Waterfall.

Yugito felt pretty safe though as they rode the rapids she was clinging to Naruto like a cat. Naruto had his arms wrapped around and Yugito had head buried in Naruto's muscular chest. As they rode the rapids.

They were approaching the falls that lead to the sea.

"Me and my big mouth sigh, fuck my life" said Kiba as he wasn't trying to fight the enviable.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" screamed every single Digidestined as they went over the falls, even Itachi. All the fish that had saved them had disbursed before they could go over the falls. They plummeted to the ocean floor.

But before Naruto could hit the ocean they had fallen quite a ways he used his find Chakra that create a wing current strong enough so they would glide to the beach. But as he only had one hand he couldn't make a big enough current to save Hinata and Patamon.

Itachi had other plans as he grabbed Gabumon and channeled his Chakra to his feet and pushed up the wind Naruto was making. He shot horizontally and did a few back flips and landed on the rocky cliff. Gabumon was following Itachi. He then channeled more chakra into his feet and pushed off the wall while grabbing Gabumon and shot down to the beach. He landed on the sand and did a barrel roll and caught Hinata bridal style. Tsunamon was on Itachi's shoulder, he looked pretty calm.

"Hinata are you all right, that could have been nasty" said Itachi in an unusual concerned tone.

Hinata blushed profusely.

"A-a-ah t-t-tha-ank-

She was cut off from saying thank by the rest of the Digidestined landing on the sand softly, Naruto also had Yugito in his arms and Yugito had her head buried in Naruto's chest. Agumon was holding onto Naruto's right shoulder

'Oh this feels so nice, he smells so good. I feel so safe and warm in Naruto-kun's arms, I could stay here forever' thought Yugito. But a content sigh escaped her lips.

She didn't notice Naruto had bolted over to Itachi.

"Are you okay Itachi that was so cool the way you saved Hinata" Naruto paused for a moment. This was his chance to get Itachi back.

"Am I Interrupting Itachi, are you and Hinata having a romantic moment" but he realized Yugito was still his arms she was so light he forgot she was in his arms and was lightly snoring, with a content smile on her face. Biyomon and Patamon came flying down Patamon landed on Itachi's head and Biyomon on Naruto's.

Itachi had a shit eating grin on his face, nothing needed to be said. But the look that Itachi was giving him said it all.

'I one up you again, haha'

Gabumon the jumped onto Itachi. Causing Itachi to lose his balance and fall on his face Hinata fell to Itachi's right side and now had Patamon trying to stop all that blood going to her head.

"Itachi are you okay" Gabumon voiced his concern for his partner.

"I'm fine Gabumon, I'm sorry I couldn't let Hinata-chan get hurt" stated Itachi

"Hinata-chan, awh Itachi-kun" laughed Naruto, Naruto lost his balance and fell on his back. Agumon falling to Naruto's right side. But Unlike Itachi Naruto had inherited his Grandmothers bad luck streak.

Yugito had fallen on top of Naruto and their lips meet.

Everyone stood there gapping at the scene before them.

'That bitch Naruto-kun is mine' said a frustrated Ino.

'This feels so nice, what's this warm on my lips mhmmm tastes yummy' when Yugito opened her eyes. She realized she was kissing Naruto.

Yugito immediately had a blush on her face one that would put Hinata to shame

"Ahhhhhh! Naruto what are you doing, and where did my pillow go" said Yugito looking for her precious pillow.

"Your looking at him, Yugito" said Biyomon as she landed on Yugito's head.

"Hey look its phone booths, I'm calling mum" shouted Kiba as he rushed over to the booths along the shore.

"I'm going to order a pizza" said Ino.

"I'm gonna see if I can contact Konoha" said Shikamaru.

The rest of the Digidestined followed suit.

They all began try give to give out stress calls but the same thing happened over and over again

'Argh things broken'

'No pizza, aw man'

'Mummy!'

"Um Yugito, I'm sorry for kissing you without your permission, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable" said Naruto in a regretful tone.

Yugito and Naruto were sitting on the rocks watching the phone calls fail.

'If only you knew Naruto' thought Biyomon and Yugito.

"That's okay Naruto-kun, I enjoyed it very much" said Yugito with a wink.

Naruto blushed but quickly got over it when he pushed of the rock he was sitting on.

"Alright guys, my stomachs rumbling so that means its lunch time, anybody got something to eat" yelled Naruto.

Everyone was immediately sitting around Naruto and then all rummaged through their pockets looking for food. Sadly the search was a complete failure.

"Um, I-I h-have s-s-some f-food" stuttered Hinata with Patamon on her head.

"Alright" screamed Agumon as he grabbed a couple cans and treats shoved them in his mouth.

"Hey you greedy dinosaur sav-

She was cut off by a monstrous roar from the ocean.

"Who's that" said Yugito as she grabbed Hinata and jumped out of the a water blast.

"That's Shellmon he's a mean Digimon that lives around here, his attack his is called the hybrid blaster, it shoots out water so hard and fast it can destroy diamonds, we must have stumbled onto his territory so that's why he looks so pissed off" said Gabumon

Shellmon had a massive shell on his back in a spiral shape, he had a pink body and two long arms coming out of his shell. He had blond spaghetti like hair and had a long face with blunt pink teeth.

"Let's go Agumon" shouted Naruto who was ready for a fight.

"Alright" said Agumon as both of them charged a Shellmon.

"They need our help lets go Gabumon" said Itachi as he took a few steps forward, but realized when Gabumon wasn't next to him he turned around.

"I'm sorry Itachi Agumon ate all the food and I need food to be able to Digivole" said Gabumon as he slumped to his knees. Everyone else was in the same situation. Naruto was on his own.

"Pepper Breath" shouted Agumon the hot ball of fire just bounced off Shellmon.

Shellmon grunted and slammed Agumon into the sand.

"Agumon" screamed Naruto as he ran over to Agumon only to be caught half way by Shellmon.

Shellmon began squeezing the life out of Naruto.

"Agggghagggh!" screamed Naruto in agony.

"Naruto" said Itachi in a worried voice.

"Naruto" said Kiba also worried for his friend.

"NARUTO-KUN!" screamed Yugito

This woke Agumon up from his dirt nap

"I have to protect Naruto" screamed Agumon as his eyes shot open.

Naruto's Digivice which was located on his belt started to glow red.

Digivolution

Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to, save the Digital world.

"AGUMON DIGIVOLE TOO" screamed Agumon as he began spinning.

"Greymon" said a newly Digivoled Agumon.

Shellmon let go of Naruto in shock at the roar power Agumon was displaying.

Greymon jumped in front of Shellmon as he fired a water blast at Naruto.

Greymon just stood there as if it was nothing.

"You call that an attack" said Greymon as he breathed in.

"NOVA BLAST" shouted Greymon as he blasted Shellmon back into the sea.

Greymon then changed back into Agumon and Naruto caught him.

"You were awesome buddy, thanks so much" said Naruto as he hugged Agumon.

"Aw it was nothing" said a modest and blushing Agumon.

Well that's it guys I hope you enjoy Digimon Naruto style. As always guys I'm eager to hear what you think so let me know. You can go to my profile and watch Agumon Digivolving into Greymon. Until next time guys.

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

Aj-Kun Go Digimon.


	3. Itachi's precious person

Last Time On Digimon Digital Ninjas

"We arrived in the Digital world and boy was it a blast" says Naruto

"We meet all of our new Digimon friends and Agumon and I had a battle with Shellmon. He was pretty tough but Agumon Digivoled and with his Awesome Nova Blast attack blew him back into the ocean, oh boy" explained Naruto.

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

"It's getting we need to find shelter who knows what comes out here at night, aw man I need sleep" said Shikamaru as the Digidestined trudged through the forest once again.

"RARRRRRRRRRR" exclaimed a Rhinos aurous like Digimon.

"RARRRRRRRRRR" exclaimed another Digimon of the same species.

Both Digimon burst out of opposite sides of the Digidestined.

"Move!" shouted Naruto who grabbed Agumon and lept out of the way.

The rest of the Digidestined followed suit all of them now watching behind the bushes together.

The two gigantic Digimon two horns clashed.

"Agumon what are those Digimon called" asked Naruto.

"There Monocrowmon Naruto they have a thing for territory and they will fight to the bitter end to gain some. That huge horn of their's is a sharp as I think sharp can be. If there charging at you I suggest you move, fast" explained Agumon as the rest of the Digidestined listened.

'If I stop them from fighting Naruto-kun will have no choice to see that I'm way better than Yugito. If I just stand there, there sure to stop. I mean I am drop dead gorgeous. Digimon or human I'm a goddess' though Ino as a master plan formed in her head.

Ino burst out of the bushes as the Monocrowmon were about to charge at each other again. Ino stood In-between the too.

"STOP IT I'M TELLING YOU TO STOP OR YOU'RE GONNA BE SORRY" exclaimed Ino.

"Ino what do you think you're doing. POISION IVY" shouted Palmon as she grabbed Ino by the waist with her vines before she was crushed. And pulled her toward her.

As Ino came back to her original position next to Palmon she looked very angry.

"What do you think you're doing you stupid plant" screamed Ino as the Digimon were clashing in the background.

"Saving you from being Digi-sludge, Ino" explained Palmon.

"No you made me look foolish, aw I hate it here. I wish I was home I just wanna go home!" screamed Ino as she tried to storm off into the jungle.

But Itachi was one step ahead of her.

Itachi's speed was amazing no one saw him move expect Naruto.

"Foolish girl, your Digimon saved you and you are acting extremely ungrateful, like a spoiled little princess" said Itachi in a stern voice.

"No, all I wanted to do was to stop them from fighting" screamed Ino.

"NO YOU WEREN'T, YOU WERE TRYING TO IMPRESS NARUTO. STUPID GIRL" shouted Itachi.

Ino coward at the tone of Itachi's voice and fell over as Itachi glared at her. She scrambled to her feet screaming and crying and ran off into the forest.

"Palmon I'm sorry about Ino, she really is thankful for you saving her please go find her, its better if we stay together" said Naruto.

"Okay Naruto" said Palmon as she ran into the forest searching for her partner.

"Hey that wasn't nice Itachi, you jerk. She may be acting like a brat but that was out of line!" shouted Kiba as he pointed his finger at Itachi.

"No he wasn't" said Naruto.

"What do you mean Naruto she was trying to impress you" shouted Kiba as he turned to Naruto.

"She needed to hear it. And I would I be impressed if she died and all her guts splattered all over the floor!" said Naruto and yelled the last bit.

Kiba hung his head in defeat Naruto and Itachi were right.

"Your right, your right I give" said Kiba while rubbing his head sheepishly.

"Oh Kiba" said Gomamon.

"Come on its dark and we need to find Ino and Palmon. I'm sure Ino had caught Palmon by now and when we find them I can go to sleep" said Naruto as he walked forward in the direction Palmon ran into the forest. Everyone followed suit.

"I agree lets follow Shikamaru" said Tentomon

"Come on Yugito, we can't let Naruto get to far ahead" said Biyomon.

"Come on Hinata Aha" said Patamon in a cheerful tone.

"Ahahaa ya lets go Patamon" said Hinata in a cheerful tone.

They walk through the jungle for a bit longer. Itachi looked troubled.

"That was pretty mean Itachi she is just a fangirl. It may have been the true but you could have said it a tine bit nicer" said Gabumon as he walked along side Itachi just behind Agumon and Naruto.

"Ya well she needed to hear it and don't make a habit of saying that horrible, horrible word" said Itachi with a groan.

"What, fangirl" asked Gabumon?

"Yes I have enough of those back home. There evillllllll" said Itachi as a tick mark appeared on his face.

"But still there your friends Itachi, you shouldn't be so harsh" said Gabumon as he and Itachi still trudged through the forest.

But before Itachi could think of a comeback, he heard sobbing.

"Everyone stop!" yelled Itachi.

Naruto and Agumon turned around to see what was wrong he appeared next to Itachi Agumon following.

"What is it Itachi, wait I hear sobbing is that Ino" said Naruto as he turned to Itachi.

"Well are there any other humans who sound that winey or Digimon" said Itachi in a matter of fact voice.

"Come on guys lets go get her" said Naruto as he ran to the right going off the path they were following.

They ran for a few minutes through the bushes and trees until they came to a clearing with a lake in the middle the lake had a small Island. And what looked like a broken cable car on the small island. There was a bit of land that served as a makeshift bridge. That connected the island to the mainland.

And there on the shore line was Ino with Palmon next to her trying to stop her from sobbing. Everyone toward expect Naruto, Itachi and Shikamaru.

"I'm going for a nap in that cable cart it's the best shelter we got" said Shikamaru as he walked off Tentomon following him.

"Your going to have to apologies sooner or later" said Naruto as he looked on to the rest of the Digidestined on the shore trying to comfort Ino.

"Maybe, it's the fact that you're confused. About these new emotions Itachi. The others there your friends, Itachi" said Gabumon as he put one of his paws on Itachi's leg.

"Hmph" scoffed Itachi as he made a sharp turn in the opposite direction.

"I'm going to find food" stated Itachi.

"Follow him Gabumon and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid" said Naruto with a smirk.

Gabumon just nodded and followed Itachi.

"Huh ya know Agumon I sometimes worry about him, aha" said Naruto as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Ya well don't worry about him right now Naruto we need to sort out this business with Ino" stated Agumon.

"Right" said Naruto

"Why, why did Itachi have t-to be so m-mean" sobbed Ino.

"All I w-wanted to d-do is impress, Naruto-k-kun" Ino said between sobs.

"That was very brave of you Ino" said Naruto as he came up behind the group with Agumon beside him.

"R-really Naruto-k-kun" said Ino as she stood up with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"I think we should follow Shikamaru's lead and get in the cable car. It's probably the safest place to be. Agumon and I will take the first watch along with Itachi and Gabumon. It will be easier for me and Itachi to protect you all if your in the cable cart, in one position" said Naruto in his leader tone.

"Why do we have to listen to you Naruto, who died and made you leader" said Kiba as he stood up and pointed at Naruto.

"Digimon defeated by Naruto by having his Digimon Digivole one. Digimon defeated by Kiba by having his Digimon Digivole zero. So shut your trap and get in the cable cart" said Naruto with a smirk.

"Get some rest guys, your gonna need it " said Agumon, everyone left there was no room no room for argument. everyone expect Kiba.

But before Kiba could open his mouth everyone began the walk to the cable car. When everyone left Naruto glared at Kiba. Kiba stared into Naruto's eyes and knew he had no chance so he scrambled to his feet and sprinted to catch to the others who were already half way.

After Kiba was out of ear shot Naruto sighed.

"Well Agumon was that good acting or what" said Naruto and finished with a chuckle.

"You certainly have a talent" said Agumon with a chuckle of his own.

"Come on we have to patrol the perimeter and protect the others" said Naruto in a determined voice and went off to patrol the area, Agumon followed suit.

"Ah man who does Naruto think he is" said Kiba as he sat in the cable cart away from everyone else with just Gomamon.

"Well Kiba Naruto seems to be a natural born leader, I have faith in him" stated Gomamon.

"Don't get me wrong I really like him, it's just that" Kiba stopped himself.

"You're jealous of Naruto" finished Gomamon.

"Y-yes I am, Im just as qualified to be the leader as him" stated Kiba.

'Oh Kiba you just don't get it' thought Gomamon

"This fruit is delicious Itachi, thank you" said Gabumon as he stuck his face in the big yellow fruit the juice spilling all over his face. Itachi ate his food in a dignified manner and smiled none the less.

"I've been thinking Gabumon" said Itachi Gomamon stopped stuffing his face for a second.

"It might not be so bad, to have a few more friends at least" said Itachi with a smile.

"There's nothing wrong with having friends Itachi, wanting to protect your friends can give you great power" said Gabumon as he dropped the finished fruit.

"Wanting to protect something precious, you sound like Naruto" laughed Itachi.

"Well Naruto is right Itachi, I see the way you look at Hinata" said Gabumon with a perverted smirk.

Itachi blushed.

"Argh it's not like that were just good friends I mean we graduated the Academy together and we were on the same team with Naruto and Yugito" said Itachi as he thought back..

The Hokage had decided on a four man squad for a special mission to gather Intelligence on Amegakure. The mission went off without a hitch expect when Naruto and Kakashi began discussing Icha Icha and the best and most erotic scenes in the book, Yugito heard them. The mission went so well that they began to take more and more missions as a four man squad and Itachi and Hinata bonded, they became closer and closer and Itachi began to open up to Hinata. Their feelings for each other began grow. Much like Naruto's and Yugito's feelings where, but Hinata and Itachi were better at hiding it. As Yugito and Naruto would both slip up daily, sometimes more than once.

"Oh it's okay Itachi it's normal for a fourteen year old boy" said Gabumon with and even bigger perverted smirk.

Itachi was about to counter when a certain novel fell out of Itachi's back pocket.

Gabumon quickly snatched it off the ground.

"Haha that's not funny give it back, Gabumonnnnn" said a desperate blushing Itachi.

"Icha Icha Paradise chapter one" said Gabumon as he held the book away from Itachi.

"Gabumon" whined Itachi.

Gabumon stopped which got Itachi curious.

"You hear that Itachi" said Gabumon as he gave the book back.

"Ya I do, let's go the others are in trouble!" ecxlaimed Itachi as he sprinted back to where all the other Digidestined made camp.

'Oh Naruto-kun, I wish I could tell you how I feel. I'm not as pretty as the other girls. All I have are these big ugly breasts' as Yugito looked down at her chest.

'I wish I had Ino's confidence, she gets all the boys. Oh Naruto-kun I love you' thought Yugito as she cuddled up to Biyomon and closed her eyes like everyone else around the cable cart was doing with their Digimon

'I want to tell Yugito how I fell, but I would probably embarrass myself, aw man I wish I was brave like Agumon. He rushed to my protection. Back when Shellmon attacked me, I was helpless and he saved me. Why doesn't my jutsu work, maybe its not that they don't work it's that there not strong enough to have any affect. Maybe the Digivice is the key if it can amplify the powers of Agumon maybe it can help me and my jutsu' thought Naruto.

"What are thinking about Naruto" asked a curious Agumon as they walked around the lake.

"I was just thinking, the Digivice" said Naruto holding it up and taking it off his belt.

"Ya, what about it Naruto" said Agumon even more curious.

"Well is was thinking maybe-

Naruto kicked a rock hitting a red bigger road. Just as Naruto was about to finish his sentence the ground began to shake and the waves from the lake began crashing on the shore line.

"RAWWARRRRRRRRRRRR" exclaimed a very large sea dragon it burst out of the water.

"Agumon what the hell is that" said Naruto as he pointed to the sea dragon who was now facing the others They were now facing the rest of the gigantic lizard. Naruto sprinted across the water with Agumon on his back.

"That's Seadramon he uses its long serpentine body to wreathe itself around enimies and suffocate them" said Agumon.

Naruto noticed it was about to attack the others so he decieded to get its attenetion.

"Hey you over grown water lizard, I bet you can't get me" shouted Naruto.

"Pepper Breath" shouted Agumon from Naruto's back the ball of fire hit Seadramon in the eyes thoroughly pissing him off.

"What is Naruto-kun doing" asked Ino.

"H-he i-is saving us" said Hinata.

Naruto dodged another swipe from Seadramon.

"Naruto I can't Digivole, I haven't eaten yet" stated Agumon.

"NARUTO" shouted a voice from behind him.

"Itachi" said Naruto.

Seadramon saw his opening and attack Naruto and Agumon swiping them with his tail sending them flying into the opposite end of the lake. Agumon and Naruto crashed into a pile of rocks.

"Naruto!" shouted the Digidestinded.

Yugito and Biyomon raced toward Naruto.

The others stood there frozen knowing they were out matched.

Hinata then fell over Seadramon saw this and made a grab for her. Seadramon wrapped his large tail around her. Seadramon was squeezing the life out of Hinata.

"Hinata!" everyone shouted.

"Let her go" shouted Patamon.

"Boom bubble pa" shouted Patamon. It just bounced of Seadramon who swatted Patamon away.

"I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" shouted Itachi everyone turned to Itachi seeing his Digivice glowing blue.

Digivolution

Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions. Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions. Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital world.

"Gabumon Digivole too" shouted Gabumon while spinning

"Garurumon" shouted the newly Digivoled Digimon.

Itachi jumped on his back.

"Let's go get Hinata, Garurumon!" shouted Itachi.

Garurumon howled in response as he jumped all the way toward Seadramon.

"HOWLING BLASTER" shouted Garurumon.

The pain caused Seadramon to let go of Hinata.

Itachi jumped off his Digimon and caught Hinata.

While Garurumon landed in front of them

"Are you alright, Hinata-chan" asked Itachi.

"HOWLING BLASTER" shouted Garurumon again. Obliterating Seadramon.

"Y-yes I'm okay Itachi-kun" said Hinata confidently for her.

"Good" said Itachi relieved.

"Did Itachi just called Hinata 'chan' asked Ino.

Everyone ignored her though.

Garurumon changed back into Gabumon and Itachi while still holding Hinata ran over to him with Patamon in tow.

"You did great buddy" said Itachi in a caring tone.

"Thank you so much Gabumon" said Hinata as she got off Itachi and kissed Gabumon on the cheek.

Gabumon was blushing up a storm. And Itachi was extremely jealous.

"What, jealous Itachi" said Kiba

Itachi continued to blush.

Everyone else laughed at the Uchiha.

Meanwhile Yugito was healing Naruto and Agumon.

"You two are Idiots you had me worried" said Yugito as she finished healing Agumon and now started on Naruto.

"You should be more careful" stated Biyomon.

"Well your safe that's all that matters" said Naruto there it was a slip up.

Yugito was shocked nobody besides her mother father and little brother well her little brother was a baby so that doesn't count. Nobody had ever shown her this affection outside her family, and she would never had seen it coming, especially Naruto.

'Oh crap, oh crap what do I do' thought Naruto.

"L-listen Yugi-ito-c-chan I

He couldn't finish because Yugito cut him off.

"Oh shut up, Naruto-kun" shouted Yugito as she slammed her lips on Naruto's.

That's it guys I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Stay tuned for more Digimon Digital Ninjas

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

Aj-Kun Go Digimon


	4. Yugito's Love

Last time on Digimon Digital Ninjas

"After Naruto and Agumon defeated Shellmon we came into contact with two Monocrowmon, looking for a fight" explained Itachi.

"Ino tried to stop the fight but Palmon saved her before she was crushed. Ino stormed off into the forest but we found her and Palmon by a lake. We camped there then Seadramon appeared I saw Hinata in trouble and Gabumon Digivoled into Garurumon and Defeated Shellmon. Wonder what happened to Naruto and Yugito" explained Itachi.

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

"You're welcome Hinata-chan" said Itachi as he put down Hinata.

"T-t-hank you, I-It-tachi-k-kun" stuttered Hinata as she looked at the ground with a blush.

Patamon landed on her head.

"Hey Hinata are you sick you're face is all red, but you can't be sick you're smiling. Are you okay" asked Patamon.

"Awh little Itachi-kun is blushing, oh look at that" squealed Ino as Itachi became redder.

"Wow Hinata I didn't know that shade of red existed" teased Kiba.

"Both of you are soooooooo CUTE" squealed Ino making the heart shape with her hands and holding it in front of herself so that Itachi and Hinata appeared in it.

"Yep I can defiantly see that happening if only I could share a moment like that with my Naruto-kun" said Ino in a dreamy voice.

But before the teasing could continue Shikamaru noticed that two of the Digidestined were missing.

"I wonder where Naruto is, I think Yugito ran off to heal him after Seadramon clobbered him and Agumon" said Shikamaru.

"They probably landed into that direction" said Tentomon pointing to where the sand had been disturbed.

Meanwhile Yugito was straddling Naruto's waist and passionately kissing him. Agumon and Biyomon both had blushes and weirded out looks on their faces they both couldn't look at them or each other it was just too embarrassing.

Yugito pulled back with a huge blush on her face.

"I-I'm s-sorry Naruto-k-kun, I s-shouldn't h-have d-d-

She didn't get to finish because Naruto put his finger over her lips. A smile on his face that gave Yugito butterflies.

"It's okay Yugito-chan-

"Heeeyyyyy Naruto are you alright man" shouted Kiba as the rest of the group ran from the otherside of the lake.

Itachi appeared in front of them. Yugito scrambled off Naruto riddled with butterflies and blushes.

Naruto sat up and glared at Itachi.

"Not. A. Word" said Naruto as he glared at Itachi.

"My lips are sealed" snickered Itachi.

"And that goes for you two as well. Biyomon. Agumon" said Naruto in the same tone of voice.

Both the Digimon gulped and nodded rapidly.

"Oh Naruto-kun I'm so glad you're okay my love" shouted Ino as she over took everyone and leaped into a very uncomfortable who didn't move his hands as Ino cried into Naruto's chest. Naruto poked his head out over Ino's shoulder and faced Itachi.

He mouthed 'Help Me'

"Um Ino I think um they have a um mall around here somewhere" said Itachi desperately hoping to save his friend.

"Really where, where damn it Itachi" shouted Ino as she shook Itachi back and forth.

"We should get moving the suns comin up" laughed Naruto trying to repay the favor.

"Alright lets go" shouted Kiba as he walked in the opposite direction everyone else started walking in.

"Um Kiba" said Gomamon.

"What is it buddy" asked Kiba.

"Well everyone followed Naruto, and that's in the opposite direction" stated Gomamon as walked away from Kiba to follow the others.

"Wait Gomamon!" yelled Kiba as he followed.

Four Hours Later

"AWWWW COME ON GUYS WE HAVE BEEN WALKING FOR EVER" whined Kiba.

It was true the group had been walking through the dense forest for a while. The terrain was merciless cliffs, jagged rocks, spiky plants, quick sand and not to mention that nagging voice in the back of your head, Kiba.

Itachi had enough he stopped and turned around and left his place behind Naruto. Everyone besides Naruto and Agumon stopped. Nobody could see the smirks on Naruto and Agumon's faces. While they were walking every time Kiba would open his mouth to complain the slightest amount of chakra flared from Itachi. And it would seem only Naruto had caught on. Agumon got clued in because of the connection he had with Naruto. He could just tell by his smirk and when he stole a look at Itachi, he knew this would be priceless.

"HEY GUYS IS NOBODY LISTENING TO ME" whined Kiba.

"Um Kiba" said Gomamon.

"IT'S HOT AND-

He was cut off again by Yugito.

"KIBA" yelled Yugito.

"WHAT" asked Kiba.

"LOOK THAT WAY" yelled Gomamon as he pointed forward.

Kiba did what he asked only to be met by the scariest thing he had ever seen in his life.

There staring directly back at him was a very pissed off looking Itachi.

Kiba epped and Hinata giggled.

'Itachi is pretty cute when he's angry' she thought with a little perverted giggle and a blush.

"If I hear you ever complain, and I mean ever I will feed you to a very hungry Garurumon. And Gabumon let out a growl. Not a threatening one but one that told Kiba he wasn't kidding.

"S-s-sur-re, a-aha. N-n-no pr-

But Itachi was satisfied and let it go and grab Gabumon on the shoulder and shusined next to Naruto who hadn't stopped walking when Naruto and Agumon felt Itachi's presence they began laughing.

"Kiba you pussy you haven't even seen Itachi when he's pissed off, I'd love to see your face if you ever did bwhahahahahaa" laughed Naruto as he and Agumon rolled around on the floor.

Kiba blushed.

'How man up staged again. We probably won't even last a day out here we aren't prepared. Everyone doesn't get it' thought Kiba.

"Ya know Kiba if you didn't complain so much that wouldn't have happened" said Gomamon with a snicker.

"Ah this just isn't my day" said Kiba in a depressed mood.

Everyone just joined Naruto in laughing even Itachi chuckled. Everyone expect Biyomon and Yugito who now appeared in front of Naruto and Itachi. Naruto stopped laughing and got up to is feet Agumon followed suit.

"What is it Yugito-chan" asked Naruto

Yugito looked out at a clear in the forest that seemed to be just desert.

"We smell Yokomon" said Biyomon.

Yugito's stomach rumbled and she blushed and Naruto smiled at her cutness.

"And food I'm guessing" said Naruto with a chuckle.

Yugito pouted at Naruto and turned to Biyomon.

"Lead the way Biyomon, you have a better sense of smell then I do" stated Yugito.

Naruto then turned to the rest of his friends.

"There's apparently a Yokomon village and because Yugito-chan smelt food we are going to say hello" said Naruto as he nodded to Biyomon who flew head.

"Yugito-chan, why the fuck did Naruto-kun say Yugito-chan" asked Ino.

"Well Ino when a boy likes a girl-

She was cut off by Shikamaru.

"Isn't it obvious Ino" said Shikamaru in a bored tone, Tentomon hovering above him.

"Oh ok the mr I know everything, enlighten me" said Ino in a sarcastic tone.

"I think he is talking about the way they look at each other Ino" said Palmon with a smile.

"There in love, isn't it sweet" said Tentomon in a cheerful tone.

"No there not Naruto-kun is mine" said Ino a stubborn tone and ran forward to catch up to the others.

"Ino wait" yelled Palmon as she ran after her partner.

"Troublesome girl" said an irritated Shikamaru.

"Troublesome humans" said Tentomon.

They both looked at each other and ran to catch the others.

"Everyone stop now" said Naruto in a commanding voice everyone immediately obeyed and they all laid down in a row on top of a sand dune on their bellies over looking to what looked like a miniature village with flowers moving around in it.

"What is it Naruto" asked Itachi.

"Well remember when Seadramon attacked us" asked Naruto and Itachi nodded.

Itachi nodded.

"Everything here isn't as it seems, Hinata" said Naruto as he turned around to see Hinata with Patamon on her head. Naruto gestured her to come between him and Itachi. Itachi looked at Naruto and smiled he got it and so did Yugito.

"Hinata I want you to check out the area" asked Naruto.

"Right Naruto" said Hinata

"Byakugan" shouted Hinata.

She looked at the village and its tenants.

It was very small probably because Yokomon are small there were wells around the village probably for pumping water. There was a forest behind the village with a volcano. They all seemed friendly and they all looked so cute.

"There so cute" said Hinata.

"What was that" asked Itachi with a smirk.

"Ah nothing lets go everything is okay" said Hinata a little embarrassed both Naruto and Yugito also smiled.

Ino came running behind them trying to get her love to see sense.

"Naruto, man are you sure it's okay" said Kiba who was directly behind Naruto with Gomamon next to him.

"Ya I trust Hinata's eyes and Biyomon's sense of smell and besides" said Naruto as his stomach rumbled.

"I hope they have ramen in the digital world" laughed Naruto everyone fell anime style.

"Naruto-kun we need to talk I-

She didn't notice where Kiba was and she stepped on him and she fell forward. Grabbing onto Kiba they both tumbled down the sand dune.

When the dust settled at the bottom of the sand dune Kiba had his face in Ino's chest. To be more specific in between her two ample bosoms that made great pillows.

"Hey fancy finding a nice pillow in the middle of the desert" said a groggy Kiba.

"Kiba" said a panicked Ino, Ino blushed and tried to push Kiba off her but he was firmly set in his place.

"No I don't want to get up mum" said a groggy Kiba.

Everyone slid down the mountain to see if they were okay but as soon as everyone laid eyes on the two shinobi's predicament. Everyone roared in laughter Palmon and Gomamon blushed but both of the still laughed.

"Wow Kiba puberty must have hit you like a ton of bricks, couldn't both of you wait until we get somewhere where you can enjoy Ino's pillows" laughed Itachi.

"What are you talking about Itachi" said a groggy Kiba.

The realization finally hit him. Oh shit.

He looked down at what he was laying on.

'Ino, breasts, soft, pillow, fainting oh dear" the blood rushed to Kiba's head and he fainted.

"Come on dog boy" said Naruto as he picked up Kiba.

"Lead the way girls" said Naruto facing Biyomon and Yugito.

Both nodded still chuckling a bit.

Naruto gave Kiba a piggyback to the village chuckling all the way along with everyone else.

Ino was as stiff as a board and Palmon had to drag her with her vines because she refused to budge.

Nobody noticed the black gear flying over their heads it flew over the village and straight up the mountain a Digimon covered in fire with his mouth stitched up. His entire was one big fire and everything on the exterior looked like a big fire. The black gear hovered around the mountain until the target was spotted the gear came behind the Digimon and imbedded itself in the Digimon's back digging into him until it had disappeared into the Digimon the Digimon's eyes went red and he grew bigger and angrier.

"RARRRRRRRR" exclaimed the Digimon in pure rage and anger.

"Were her guy this is the Yokomon village" explained Biyomon.

All the little Digimon were around the Digidestined's feet and they all had smiles on their little faces.

"Welcome to the Yokomon village" said one Yokomon.

"Yes welcome" said another.

"You all look tiered you need to rest, you can stay here" said another.

"Both your friends look at bit under the weather" stated another.

"Yes they are would you mind if we stayed here for the night" asked Naruto

"No it's defiantly okay you can stay" said another.

And a resounding chorus of yes came from the entire village.

"Thank you my name is Naruto and this is my partner Agumon and these are my friends" said Naruto with a smile.

Everyone introduced themselves and their partners.

"Let's eat" yelled a Yokomon.

After they all finished eating their lunch and Kiba and Ino had recovered the volcano started to shake and split apart and the wells went dry.

"RAWWWWWARRR" screamed a Digimon with a black gear in his back.

"Wow talk about anger someone needs to get laid" stated Kiba.

"That's Meramon he protects us and the mountain but he rarely ever comes down and he seems like he screaming in pain. His fire shouldn't be hurting him" stated a Yokomon.

"Well he is coming right for us" said Naruto in panic.

"Don't worry we have a safe place we hide it's a big boat" said one Yokomon as he turned around all the Yokomon followed him until they reached their safe place. It indeed was a big boat all the Digidestined's Digimon very acting as guides expect Biyomon. Who was trying to fight off Meramon.

"Oh you wanna fight, little Birdy" said a very eager Meramon.

"Spiral Twister" shouted Biyomon.

It just bounced off Meramon.

"Fireball Attack" yelled Meramon.

Direct hit Biyomon tumbled down to the ground.

Yugito jumped off the boat and ran to her Digimon.

"Yugito-chan" yelled Naruto.

Yugito ran until she got to Biyomon and hugged her.

"Bye bye birdy" said Meramon with a laugh.

"There is still too much to do, it's too late that I now realize. I really do love you Naruto-kun with all my heart and soul. I had so much time to tell him how I feel oh Naruto-kun" whispered Yugito with tears streaming down her face.

"Yugito-chan, NO!" screamed Naruto as he jumped off the boat and ran toward Yugito tears steaming

"Please, please, please. YUGITO-CHAN!" screamed Naruto.

Everybody couldn't comprehend the situation.

Yugito's Digivice began glowing purple.

Digivolution

Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions. Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions. Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital world.

"Biyomon Digivole to" shouted Biyomon while spinning.

"Birdramon" yelled a massive fire bird with great big orange wings. A massive round peak with serrated teeth and massive claws that look pretty menacing.

The massive fire bird flew look up at mirgramon with a shit eating grin.

"Oh you wanna fight, stupid bird" yelled Meramon.

"Fire Ball Attack" yelled Meramon.

"Yugito-chan" yelled Naruto as he stepped in front of Yugito and tackled her to the ground preparing to take the hit for her.

But Birdramon had other plans she held out her wing and the fire ball bounced off it. Not even taking her eyes of the corrupt Digimon.

"Are you alright Yugito-chan, Naruto-kun" said Birdramon turning to them laughing a bit because Naruto still had a vice grip on Yugito and Yugito had her face dug into Naruto's chest. Naruto had his arms wrapped around her pulling her close.

"Um you can let go of him now Yugito" said Itachi as he and Hinata shusined next to them.

"Don't wanna, to comfortable, to warm, smell good" exclaimed Yugito as she snuggled deeper into Naruto's chest. Naruto couldn't get away if he wanted to and after hearing what Yugito said he couldn't stop blushing.

Birdramon kicked off the ground almost blowing everyone away with the force of the wind. Birdramon flew above Meramon and began flapping her wings.

"Meteor Wing" shouted Birdramon.

Direct hit the wave of fire hit the black gear and the black gear was obliterated.

"Oh my head" said a drunken like Meramon.

"Naruto-kun" said Yugito her head still buried in Naruto's chest she had a gigantic blush on her face she could feel it burning.

"Yes what is it Yugito-chan" asked Naruto.

"Well t-there i-is somet-thing I w-want to t-tell y-you" stuttered Yugito.

Naruto gave the audience a glare that almost made Kiba wet his pants. All of the Digimon got the hint and walked away. Ino was being dragged away Agumon and Palmon screaming and kicking.

Agumon turned around and gave his partner a wink. Naruto returned it with a wink and a goofy grin.

"What is it Yugito-chan" asked Naruto pulling back so he could see Yugito's face.

"Naruto-k-kun I-I-

Oh there it is hope you guys enjoy reading it. Review and let me know what'cha think.

You can watch Biyomon Digivolving at my profile just follow the link.

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

Aj-kun says Digimon and Naruto are a beast combo.


	5. Digital Love

"Last time on Digimon Digital Ninja's, were to start. Kiba never shuts up we were only travelling for hours geez. Anyways because of how amazing I am, oh and of course Biyomon. We found the Yokomon village and we were able to get some food. But the Meramon attacked us but Biyomon Digivoled into Birdramon and set that stupid black gear on fire. And um now I'm kinda about to pass out because of how Naruto's" Yugito stops.

Yugito passes out.

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

"Naruto-kun" said Yugito her head still buried in Naruto's chest she had a gigantic blush on her face she could feel it burning.

"Yes what is it Yugito-chan" asked Naruto.

"Well t-there i-is somet-thing I w-want to t-tell y-you" stuttered Yugito.

Naruto gave the audience a glare that almost made Kiba wet his pants. All of the Digimon got the hint and walked away. Ino was being dragged away Agumon and Palmon screaming and kicking.

Agumon turned around and gave his partner a wink. Naruto returned it with a wink and a goofy grin.

"What is it Yugito-chan" asked Naruto pulling back so he could see Yugito's face.

"Naruto-k-kun I-I-

"Yes Yugito-chan" said Naruto with a warm smile.

"I-I-I-I" stuttered Naruto.

"It's okay Yugito-chan will go somewhere private" said Naruto with a smile.

Yugito just nodded and Naruto picked her up bridal style.

"HEY GUYS WILL CATCH UP WITH YA TOMORROW, ITACHI YOUR IN CHARGE MAKE SURE NOBODY DIES" yelled Naruto with a laugh.

"ALRIGHT NARUTO, MAKE SURE YUGITO DOESN"T DIE FROM BLUSHING" countered Itachi.

Naruto snickered.

"AGUMON, BIYOMON STAY WITH THEM OKAY WILL BE BACK, I PROMISE" shouted Naruto.

"OKAY NARUTO BE SURE TO HURRY BACK" yelled Agumon.

"TAKE GOOD CARE OF HER" yelled Biyomon.

Naruto jumped away over the Yokomon village Yugito was loving life right now she had a massive blush on her face as she soared through the air in Naruto's arms.

'This is so romantic' thought Yugito.

They eventually made it to a suitable place to make camp. They wouldn't have any trouble finding the others, Yugito figured out on their long walk that the Digivices were like beacons that that made it possible to locate one another across the Digital World.

They eventually stopped when night came they stopped at an oasis they passed earlier deciding there had to fruit and water in an abundant supply.

Naruto needed a bathroom break so he quickly got up to relieve himself. He didn't notice as he got up his most prized possession that he couldn't live without, well besides Yugito fell out of his ninja pouch. Curiosity got the better of Yugito and she took a peak, a peak couldn't hurt. She blushed at the erotic scenes in the book. She had never seen someone go into such detail about the act of sex, not that she is a perv or anything. She blushed completely becoming immersed in the little piece of erotic literature.

20 Mins later

There was rustling in the bushes but Yugito didn't notice. Yugito had been reading an orange book for some reason she had a blush on her face, must be an awesome book. Funny I think Naruto is a big fan. His copy went missing and he was trying to find it, wonder what could have happened to it. She couldn't keep her eyes of the book what she saw made her stomach flutter, so happy.

"Yugito-chan..." said Naruto with a grin on his face as he pulled the book away from Yugito his face inches away from her face. A blushed crept up on her face

"It seems that my little kitty cat, IS A PERV" joked Naruto.

Yugito rolled her eyes at her loves behavior and slapped him playfully on the arm. "Very funny Naru-kun..." Yugito pulled Naruto in by his hand and swayed her hips as she walked onto the shore of the oasis. Naruto's eyes were glued to Yugito's ass, it was so soft to touch and looked so plump and full.

"Naru-kun, I'm going to take a bath in the lake?" Naruto smiled at her and nodded.

"Okay Yugito-chan..." Naruto said with a perverted smirk he gave Yugito a look she knew all too well.

"Don't even think about it" said Yugito but in her mind.

'Not yet anyway oh I'm already wet, nyaa' thought Yugito.

Yugito turned around and bit her lip. She rubbed her legs together in anticipation.

Naruto could smell her, smell her sweet nectar that he had to do without, but not for long. Naruto smelt pretty funky.

"I'm going to take one to, in the other little lake uh over there aha" Naruto said with a nervous giggle.

As Yugito gave him the sternness look she could muster, she quickly turned around and made her way to the shoreline swaying her hips from side to side enticing Naruto even more. She giggled when she caught him but she didn't mind. She got to the lake and began to strip. Naruto walked into the clearing and stepped onto the shoreline he sighed as he removed his long sage jack along with the rest of his clothes. He walked into the lake and let the warm water wash over him, relax his nerves and muscles.

Naruto smiled as he cleaned himself, he thought of Yugito, his yummy kitty cat. He wanted her so bad he wondered how their first time would be like. Maybe his fantasy might come true…..soon.

Naruto finished his bath and dried himself off with some leaves. The young man was very happy to get rid of his ninja gear, just his under clothes. They were more comfortable than his combat clothing he wore on missions. He was wearing a orange muscle shirt with black short he couldn't be screwed with anything else. He walked back out into the forest and saw that Yugito was still in the lake he leaned up against a log close to her lake, he could hear her could still hear Yugito in the Lake splashing.

Naruto shrugged and grabbed the book he saw on the ground he sat down and saw the title of the book.

'Pervy Kitten, probably got curious as to why I read it so much. She stole my favourite book' thought Naruto as he chuckled.

He enjoyed the grass and sand on his bare feet he opened the book and buried his face in his sensei book, and leaned against the log, Jiraya that mans a genius. He relaxed as he chuckled to himself as a perverted blush appeared on his face; he really liked these books, a lot. Despite peoples opinion he mainly loved these books for the plot but the sex scenes...enough said. Overall a perfect book for a teenage boy, a very perverted teenage boy.

Naruto heard Yugito step onto the shore line the but he paid it no mind this was just too hot...the book.

He heard Yugito's small feet hit the sand and then on the grass, he could smell the fresh scent of strawberries, how did she do that? It was very refreshing and delightful. Naruto hid his smile behind his book playing her little game.

'It's now or never Yugito, show him how much you love him' thought a determined Yugito. He heard her come up behind him. He could feel her hot breath on his neck. It sent wonderful shivers down his spine.

"...Naru-koi..." whispered Yugito with a husky voice. The Nibi clan member pulled the book away from Naruto and climbed over the log and sat down on his lap.

Naruto's grin widened when he saw his Yugito in a new light...she was still a little wet from her bath...and she was only wearing her bra and panties. But the panties were see through, she was so wet. And Naruto could smell her sweet honey confirming that it just wasn't water.

"Y-Yugito-chan?" stuttered Naruto in surprise.

Yugito smiled with a cute blush. "Why do you keep reading those perverted books mmmm Naru-kun...?" She leaned down to kiss him lightly him for a few seconds she turned her head to the side and kissed his neck hard leaving a hickey on his neck. "When you have your kitty..." Yugito grinded her clothed Vagina on Naruto's crutch. She then slammed her lips on Naruto's own. She forced her tongue into his mouth as she grinded her bare pussy against his crotch again and again. Waves of pleasure coursing through Yugito's small frame.

Naruto moaned into the passionate kiss as there tongues played with each other. "Mmmmmm". Naruto groped Yugito's ass with both hands massaging her ass through he panties. He then moved his right hand and grabbed one of her breasts. He kneaded her soft, plump rear as he pinched her nipple through her bra he would take it off but like most guys never learned how well maybe after some practice he might.

"Take off your bra" ordered Naruto as he whispered in Yugito's ear.

Yugito shivered at the order and moved her hands up to the back of her bra and swiftly moved and took off her bra in one swift motion. Naruto then began to suck on the nipple and then moved his other hand and to tease and pinch the other one. He switched now and again to suck on the other nipple.

Yugito moaned screamed even. Naruto bought Yugito into the kiss as she felt her first orgasm coming. "Na-Naru-kun..I-I'm..." Naruto felt Yugito's body shake and convulse out of control as her pussy gushed effectively ruining her panties and Naruto's pants.

Yugito's eyes were in a daze her tongue hanged out of her mouth and her breathing was labored Naruto kissed her hard and sucked on her limping tongue. "You are so sexy Yugi-chan." Naruto shusined them out off the log and onto the softer grass, Naruto placed Yugito gently down. He began laying kisses on her neck leaving a hickey that would be in full view when they had finished.

"You're mine Yugito-chan" Naruto whispered huskily into Yugito's ear which made her even hotter and wetter.

Yugito desperately clawed at Naruto's shirt bring her hands behind his back, desperately trying to take it off. Naruto got the hint and reluctantly lifted up off Yugito, Yugito lifted herself off the warm grass and clawed Naruto's shirt off. Naruto returned the favour and took off Yugito's panties with his teeth moving down between Yugito's legs and latching onto the hem off her soaked panties and pulled them all the way down to her feet and throwing them away only using his mouth. Yugito's sweet scent hit him like a ton of bricks Naruto seemed to be put in trance by Yugito's vagina.

Yugito caught him making her blush at his stare at her naked form. Yugito tried to by more daring and pushed up making her on top of Naruto. She grabbed his pants and his boxers and in one motion ripped them off. Naruto then jumped onto Yugito and attacked her neck while groping her tits. He growled against her neck and licked her collar bone making Yugito shiver in delight.

Yugito moaned as her nipples hardened, feeling the heat in her loins Yugito summoned charka to her feet giving her power and she flipped them over and laid herself over Naruto. She had a hungry grin on her face. Like a cat looking over her pray she got on her hands and knees. "Nyaa Naru-koi!" The girl kissed, nibbled and licked at Naruto's neck, leaving a hickey right neck to his adams apple. Yugito continued her way down Naruto's body. Naruto would twitch at her touch she licked his chest as she scratched his sides, making Naruto moan out in pleasure. Naruto never had seen this side of Yugito, it was very, very hot. Yugito felt Naruto's member poking her stomach she moved back a bit and grabbed it tenderly with her hand, barely fitting her hand around the impressive girth. She stroked him gently, making Naruto yearn for more.

'It looked so sensitive when I touched it, it twitched. Oh what do I do' though Yugito in a panic.

'Okay Yugito just do what comes Naturally' Yugito told herself.

"Y-Yugito-chan...faster..." Yugito blushed but nodded and complied. The girl made her way down to Naruto's crotch and looked at his penis intently, studying it. Every vein every pulse to her amazement it excited her to no end. Yugito gave the head a tentative lick, Naruto in pleasure moaned; she liked the way Naruto tasted. It surprised her. The blonde put the entire head into her mouth and sucked, making Naruto moan out loudly and gripped his sheets in surprise.

"Yu-Yugito-chan...that, that feels...incredible!" Naruto moved his right hand on top of Yugito's head and gripping her long blonde locks he held the back of Yugito's head as he help her maintain a good tempo.

Yugito started to take more of Naruto's member into her mouth slowly making her way down each time she had to breath, and soon she had the whole thing in her mouth she delt his pubic hair tickling her nose. She then started to bob her head up and down. Naruto felt his release coming, not only does his first blowjob feel absolutely amazing, he looked down to see Yugito bobbing her head up and down on his dick. It sent Naruto over the edge.

"Yugi-chan!" Naruto exploded into Yugito's mouth, making her gag girl gag when the first load hit the back of her throat. Along with a couple more shots. Naruto's cum dripped out her mouth and quite a bit landed on her boobs. Yugito pulled away when Naruto's orgasm was over, finally. She swirled the semen inside her mouth, giving the white substance a good tasting she finally swallowed it.

'Wow that tastes yummy' though Yugito in a lust induced daze.

Naruto's penis shot back up as he watched Yugito swallow his load, she licked her lips seductively. And even mover her hand down to her breast scooping the cum off them and licking them like a cat off her fingers. Naruto lost it; he pushed Yugito onto her back and spread her legs. Her soaking wet pussy in view her stared hungrily at Yugito's maidenhood he licked her lips and inhaled her scent.

"Mhmmm you smell so good Yugito-chan" said Naruto moving his nose closer to Yugito's soaking wet and hungry pussy.

The male Namikaze plunged his head into Yugito's pussy and started to lick her outer folds, making Yugito arch her back and scream out in pleasure, she wrapped her legs behind Naruto's head to push him further against her crotch. She also moved both her hands into Naruto's golden locks trying to push him deeper trying desperately to get more pleasure. Naruto's tongue began to explore the insides of Yugito, her pre cum on his lips she tasted sweet. And dare he say it better than ramen. He reached his hands up softly moving over Yugito's stomach loving the feel of her skin, so soft. He moved up and grabbed Yugito's breasts, squeezing gently between his hands and pinching the nipple slightly with his fingers.

"Ohhhh, Naru-kun!..." Yugito then clinched Naruto's hair as he enjoyed his delectable dish making Yugito moan out her lover's name. As she squirted into Naruto's mouth. After he had pulled back he dived back in again bringing Yugito into another white ending immediately. She screamed again at another release. Luckily she had lots of stamina thanks to her training as a child under her father and mother or she would of probably passed out. Naruto was really enjoying himself, he always fantasized about this moment when he would read scenes like this in Icha Icha paradise, but the words in the book didn't begin to describe the pleasure the love the closeness of the real thing. Naruto recalled something from the books and decided to try it out he began to lick Yugito's clit, sending his tongue under the hood gently biting and probing the sensitive knob.

Again she felt her loins tighten as she clamped down on Naruto and screamed out in pleasure. Tightening her legs around Naruto's head. Naruto kept drinking her sweet honey as she climaxed, a stream of her juices were flowing against his tongue and into his waiting mouth. Naruto had juices dripping down his chin as he cleaned Yugito up, he really loved her taste and wouldn't mind having it every night. Yummy.

Naruto crawled up over Yugito's body and laid on her, looking at her dazed face as he lined up his erect penis against her wet pussy. He rubbed it gently on her wet lips he then moved to kiss her on her very red lips and forced his tongue into her mouth and Yugito on instinct instantly responded to the kiss and began to suck on Naruto's tongue. Naruto pulled away after a few seconds with a gentle smile on his face and looked into Yugito's eyes.

"Yugito-chan can I make love to you..." Naruto's eyes at that second contained nothing but pure love, making Yugito melted under Naruto's loving gaze.

Yugito ran her fingers through Naruto's soft hair pulled him down again for another kiss tasting herself on his lips before speaking.

"Take me please Naru-koi" moaned Yugito as he Naruto moved his hardened penis on Yugito's outer folds.

Naruto leaned down close to Yugito's face as he pushed himself into her slowly and gently as to not hurt his kitty cat, his eyes never leaving hers. They both moaned when Yugito's pussy lips opened, she moaned louder when the whole head went in. Naruto pushed deeper and deeper Yugito's muscles seemed like they were massaging him he eventually felt Yugito's hymen blocking him. Naruto looked at Yugito for permission and she nodded.

"I love you Naruto-kun, I'm yours and only yours" said Yugito with a loving smile and blush.

"I love you to Yugito-chan and I'm yours and only yours. This is going to hurt so I promise to go at your pace" said Naruto lovingly.

Then, with one full thrust, Naruto penetrated the hymen and planted himself fully inside Yugito, she felt amazing words couldn't describe the feeling he almost ejaculated right then and there, the tightness and wetness of Yugito's pussy was overwhelming.

'This is amazing' thought Naruto in complete and utter bliss.

The girl cried out in pain as she lost her virginity, her nails were clutching Naruto's back as her legs wrapped around Naruto's waist to keep in from moving. Tears rolled down Yugito's face. Naruto felt some blood seep out of Yugito's vagina. He felt a little guilty but this was a natural process but he still felt guilty. He leaned down and kissed her tears away, whispering words of comfort in her ear as he did so.

"It's okay Yugito-chan, I love you. Do what you have to do" said Naruto lovingly and kissed Yugito on the lips again.

Yugito stroked his whisker marks and nuzzled his face on hers.

After a few minutes of not moving Yugito smiled and nodded.

"It's fine now...you can move Naru-koi...please be gentle" pleaded Yugito.

Naruto nodded and kissed her he began to move his hips, slowly pulling a few inches out before thrusting gently back in. The sensation of actually having sex with Yugito was wildly better than what he had imagined, her walls were so tight and she looked so sexy as they did it. She closed her eyes in ecstasy.

Yugito still felt a little pain, but the pleasure masked over it. Getting less painful and getting hotter and hotter and hotter. Just the actual thought of actually having Naruto fucking her was erotic enough, but the actual feeling was pure euphoric to Yugito Naruto's massive penis perfect a perfect fit it was now completely inside of Yugito. All her nerves were being stimulated and the fullness she was feeling made her feel complete. It felt so good so pleasurable, so right.

"H-Harder...please Naru-kun...HARDER, FASTER" purred Yugito.

Naruto groaned in pleasure and slammed into Yugito harder, making slapping and sloshing sounds filled the desert night. Naruto and Yugito both moaned as their crotches slam into each other. Naruto continued to thrust into her harder, and harder.

Yugito Nii, the girl he loved was moaning into his mouth he started rubbing her tits this time not gently into his chest.

"Y-you're so tight Yugito-chan" Naruto got off of Yugito's body and onto his knees, he grabbed her thighs and pushed them up and leaned over Yugito her legs now over Naruto's head. So they were in a position that Naruto could easily hit Yugito's special spot. At this angle Naruto could look down at Yugito. He moved his hand behind her legs and griped the grass. Yugito was so hot she began pinched her own nipples and was moaning out in pleasure, just that sight was almost enough to make him climax. Yugito wanted no needed a orgasm. Naruto hit her G spot again and again. Relentlessly pounding into her. He was so ruff it made her even hotter, she liked it ruff.

Yugito moaned harder when she saw his eyes so full of love and lust it made Naruto look so sexy and added to the overall hotness of their first time.

"FASTER NARU-KOI PLEASE I NEED YOU" screamed Yugito in ecstasy.

Naruto channeled chakra to his knees in order to stick himself to the grass this add more leverage, Naruto pounded into Yugito as fast as he could, his hips were a blur and veins were showing in his arms. He was so close he could feel it. Yugito screamed as loud as she could as her body shook around in orgasmic bliss. She convulsed and pushed upward arching her back. Yugito's cum seeping out her Vagina while Naruto pounded into her.

Naruto felt his climax coming and sped up his thrusts Yugito was still shaking from her orgasm. Yugito's walls involuntarily tightened around Naruto's and Naruto went over the edge.

"Y-YUGITO-CHAN I'M GONNA CUM" yelled Naruto in passion.

Yugito was having a continuous orgasm and was in a sexual high that she wouldn't be coming down from anytime soon.

"Please Naru-koi please cum inside me!" yelled Yugito in the throes of passion and love.

Naruto lost himself at those words his body seemed to act on his own and was taken over by his wanton lust. He pulled Yugito into his thrusts as he sped up, his balls were smacking against Yugito's hot ass. With the fast movement and the mews and moans that were coming from Yugito's made his whole body was shaking in anticipation, for his upcoming orgasm.

"NARUTO-KOI" screamed Yugito in passion.

"YUGITO-CHAN" yelled Naruto.

With a mighty roar Naruto slammed balls deep into Yugito as deep as he could and ejaculated directly inside her, almost flooding her womb with his sperm. Some spilled out of Vagina and onto the grass below. Naruto Cumming inside her amplified her own orgasm when she felt Naruto's seed enter her and once again shook out of control.

Naruto pulled out of Yugito slowly, both moaning as he did so because they were both still very sensitive. Yugito would be sore tomorrow. Once Naruto's penis was out fully, more sperm began to leak out of Yugito, making Naruto moan at the erotic image. And Yugito blush at the amount of cum. It was a mixture of her and Naruto's cum.

The Yondaime's heir fell down next to Yugito exhausted and satisfied, he felt like he just had an all day training session with his Kaa-san and Baa-chan when there both in bad moods.

"I love you Naruto-koi" said Yugito with a blissful sigh as she snuggled deeper into Naruto's muscular chest.

"I love you more Yugito-chan" said Naruto with a chuckled and Yugito chuckled.

Both of them were so at exhausted yet so relaxed...he almost passed out during his orgasm. Naruto fell next to Yugito landing on the warm soft grass as she girl snuggled up to him. Burying her face into Naruto's chest. Looking down Naruto saw that Yugito had fallen asleep, he smiled to himself and pulled her in closer. They both lye there naked both content the moon in the back ground casting a bright light over the two.

To Naruto and Yugito it was perfect.

Okay guys that was my first lemon I tried to make it romantic and not just smutty. I hope you guys liked it, please tell me what you guys think and let me know on how I can improve. It took me like forever to write this.

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

Aj-kun says that there should be a Digimon and Naruto show.


	6. Together And The Power Of Knowledge

Last time on Digimon Digital Ninjas

"Um well me and Naruto-koi, we um…." Yugito trailed off.

"Um we defeated Meramon that's important" said a blushing Naruto.

"Um Naruto-koi that was two episodes ago" stated a blushing Yugito.

"Oh ya well um I um, ya aha" a blushing Naruto then fainted.

"Ahahaha well it was an enjoyable episode, um ya that will do I don't need to mention me and Naruto-kun just because the whole episode was about Naruto-koi and I having….." Yugito couldn't finish she fainted as well.

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

While Yugito and Naruto were busy, with their um activities that same night the rest of the Digidestined had made out of the forest but it wasn't really any better they had been wandering around the desert following the power lines hoping to find civilization.

Itachi and Gabumon were in front followed by the rest of the Digidestined. To Itachi's never ending gratitude to God, Kiba and Ino weren't complaining, as much as normal but hey it was a start.

Ino had been a nervous wreck here she was with these loser while her Naruto-kun was out there with some blonde haired bimbo, ya look who's talkin.

"Hey Itachi what do you think Naruto-kun and Yugito are doing?" asked Ino as she jumped in front of Itachi now walking backwards maintaining eye contact and with Palmon next to her.

"Um well Ino, I would say that they had or should I say having a very, very good time" snickered Itachi with a blush.

Everyone knew why Naruto and Yugito had gone off by themselves, just and excuse for them to have sex, I mean express their true feelings.

Hinata giggled she was clued in she looked up to Patamon on her head he had a confused look on his face. Understandable he was the youngest of all the Digimon and not to mention the cutest in Hinata's eyes. Well maybe her Itachi-kun but he wasn't a Digimon.

"What the hell are you laughing about? My Naruto could be endanger and we have to go back and find him she went to go turn around only to be lifted up by her jacket her feet dangling underneath her she looked like a little child how had just had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Let me go Itachi-baka I have to save Naruto-kun" screamed Ino.

Oh that pissed the Hyuga heiress off.

She appeared in front of Ino and delivered a junken strike to her stomach knocking her out in mid air. Itachi pulled Ino around so she was facing her she was knocked out.

"Troublesome woman, here Itachi it's troublesome but because we were on the same team. I'll sigh carry the spoiled brat" said a very lazy and annoyed Shikamaru.

"Um o...k Shikamaru" said a shocked Itachi but on the inside he was thinking something entirely different.

'Oh my God that was so hot' thought Itachi with a blush. This didn't go unnoticed by one Hyuga princess.

"Itachi-kun you're not sick are you seem to be going a bit red hehe" giggled Hinata.

"U-um no I um this desert is just getting to me" said a blushing Itachi he turned around and looked down at Gabumon. Gabumon gave him the 'Ya I saw you checking her out' look. And Itachi just smiled oh he needed to get his Hyuga princess soon.

Meanwhile back at the oasis we find our two lovers in the same position as they fell asleep in obvious they both were extremely comfortable. But unfortunately a ray of sunshine hit Yugito square in the eyes she groaned and tried to snuggle deeper into Naruto's muscular chest but the sun persisted and she couldn't fight it anymore. She groaned as she sat up her plump breasts still had cum on them she didn't mind she thought that it smelt and tasted really good. She looked down at her loves face he was naked as well the sun seemed to give sort of a glowing effect and his hair swished around gently giving him a peaceful look.

Naruto had a bit of drool coming out of the right side of his cheek.

'Awh he looks so cute, little foxy-kun' thought Yugito with a smile.

She then looked down to see that his member was poking her thigh he had a terrible case of morning wood and who was she to let her love be in pain when she was able to relieve him. She moved down to his face and kissed his cute whisker marks making Naruto let out a purring noise and his left leg twitch as did his member.

'What was that' thought Yugito.

She then moved up to Naruto's other cheek and sensually stroked it. His member twitched again and he purred.

'Awh this is just too cute, they must be really sensitive for him to twitch so much reminds me of a cute little kitty' thought Yugito with glee.

She then gave his left cheek a sensual lick earning a moan from Naruto she then trailed kisses down Naruto's muscular chest down over his stomach dragging her tongue slowly and seductive stopping as she reached Naruto's pubic hair line she lifted her head just a bit until she reached her target Naruto's wonder stick.

She sensually blew on it and gave the head a loving long lick. Making his member twitch in anticipation. She then took the entire head in her mouth earning a groan and waking up Naruto. He rubbed his eyes and felt a pleasurable sensation coming from down below.

"Enjoying yourself Yugi-hime" asked Naruto with a smile and a moan.

"Mhmmmm" moaned Yugito in a giddy fashion as she forcefully used her right hand and pushed him down making him lye on his back.

"Hmmmm you taste yummy, Foxy-kun" as she licked Naruto again..

She began taking more and more into her mouth having excellent control over her body she got Naruto's entire member in her mouth dragging her tongue over his pulsing veins. She began bobbing her head up and down earning another moan of pleasure from Naruto.

Naruto then put his hand on Yugito's head and pushed his penis into Yugito's mouth forcefully last night he had to be gentle but this time he had no such obligation. He began thrusting inn and out of Yugito's mouth.

Yugito was surprised her Foxy-kun was being ruff with her. This was a major turn on she enjoyed the feeling of Naruto's member in her mouth.

"Agh Yugi-hime" moaned Naruto louder his member twitching violently. He groaned again as he released his load in Yugito's hungry mouth oh it tasted salty and sweet at the same time, and she loved it. Another shoot hit the back of her throat which caught her by surprise she thought he was done but obviously not. Not expecting it, Naruto's semen dripped down from her lips on either side and spilled onto her breast when Naruto was done he pulled out of Yugito's mouth. Yugito was scooping the cum off her breasts and licking her fingers in a cat like manor.

"Ya know I can't imagine that stuff tasting good Yugi-hime" said Naruto with a smile.

"Well it does, how would you like to taste me, Fox-y-ku-n" asked a seductive Yugito.

Naruto grabbed her and pushed her on the ground being ruff with her again which made her hot to no end. She so wet and Naruto loved it.

"You're making quite a mess down here Yugito-hime, I'm going to have to clean you up" said Naruto as he voice dropped a couple of octaves and dived into his new favourite flavor.

In the desert the Digidestined made it to what they thought would be people but it was just a big junk factory. Wires and bolts of electricity everywhere making zapping noises they stood in front of a big metal door.

"Agumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Gabumon if you would please" asked Itachi all the Digimon nodded they all breathed in at the same time.

"Hey what about Gomamon" asked Kiba in a frustrated tone at his Digimon not being included.

"Kiba do you see any water" asked Itachi.

"No okay what about Palmon" asked Kiba trying to get Itachi to slip up.

"Do you see any plants Kiba" asked Hinata with a cute giggle.

Kiba grunted in frustration making Gomamon laugh at his partner's loss.

"PEPPER BREATH, SPIRAL TWISTER, SUPER SHOCKER, BLUEBLASTER" shouted all the Digimon as the doors were blown open.

"What do you think Itachi" asked Shikamaru as he gave Ino a piggyback.

"I think we should split up and search this place, Shikamaru, Tentomon, Biyomon, Ino, Gomamon and yes you as well Kiba will search the upper levels of this place and Hinata, Patamon, Gabumon, Agumon and I will search the lower levels" said a confident Itachi.

"Good idea Itachi you just want to get into Hinata's pants, riiiiiight" said a teasing Kiba.

"Well I don't know about you but Hinata and Itachi can see in the dark. While Agumon and Gabumon can provide a light source and Patamon can make it bigger while you struggle to walk in a straight line in broad daylight without falling flat on your face and crying" Shikamaru shot back with a shit eating grin that said 'I win bitch' everyone snickered.

"Shikamaru is right and if Itachi-kun trusts his judgment and since Naruto but him in charge. I agree with him" said Hinata with conviction. Patamon smiling on top of her head.

"If Hinata does then so do I and besides, I'd feel a lot safer in the dark with Itachi than Kiba. If we went with Kiba we might never come out" said Patamon with a shiver.

Kiba blushed but laughed as well.

"I bet I can find people before you Itachi" challenged Kiba he grabbed Gomamon much to the poor Digimon's distress and he shusined away.

"Ah Ino well you wake up" whined Shikamaru and he proceeded to shake her around on his back she of course just whined and refused to move.

He was going to regret this later but aw well.

"Oh Naruto your back" the moment those words left his mouth Ino squealed and jumped off Shikamaru's back.

She jerked her body around multiple searching for her 'Naruto-kun' when she realized he was now where in sight he turned around and glared at Shikamaru. Tentomon and Shikamaru shivered and they booth simultaneously muttered.

"Troublesome woman"

"What was that" asked Ino in a dangerous tone.

"Oh crap" mumbled Tentomon and Shikamaru.

"SHIKAMARU-BAKA" yelled Ino as she charged at Shikamaru grabbing Palmon halfway to her target.

"Troublesome woman" yelled Shikamaru as he grabbed Tentomon and shusined to find Kiba. Ino also shusined away following his chakra signature.

"Ah I better go find'em" said Biyomon in a bored tone as she flew upward to the upper levels of the powerplant.

Then Itachi and Hinata along with their Digimon walked through the doors to the ground floor of the big factory that seemed to be just generating electricity and nothing more it was pitch black but Hinata and Itachi activated their respected dojutsus.

Meanwhile Naruto and Yugito were taking a bath together in the lake both still naked and very very comfortable. Naruto sat down so the water went up three quarters up his stomach and Yugito lay in-between his legs with her eyes closed trying to ease her sorness she had between her legs.

"Are you okay Yugito-chan" asked Naruto.

Yugito smiled at her loves concerned for her she first complained when Naruto tackled her into the lake she felt a wave of pain in her legs and vagina due to the loss of her virginity. Her smile turned into a smile with a blush she nuzzled her face against his whisker marks earning a purr from Naruto.

"You're so cute when you make that noise Naruto-kun" giggled Naruto as he kissed him on his left whisker mark. Earning another moan from Naruto Yugito could feel his member rising.

"Oh no you don't Naruto-koi" laughed Yugito as he grabbed his member causing Naruto to let out a fox like yip. Yugito laughed evilly at her lovers expression.

"Now now Foxy-kun not until I say so, is that clear" said Yugito in a sweet but dangerous tone.

"Y-y-yes m-maim" replied Naruto in a panicked tone.

"Good boy" said Yugito in a sweet tone and took her place back on Naruto's naked chest and Naruto's hands wrapped around her toned belly just under her supple breasts. They stayed like this for about twenty more minutes until Naruto's Digivice on the shore bank began to beep and vibrate violently.

"Ha what's that noise Naruto-koi" asked Yugito as she opened her eyes and looked up at her lover.

"We gotta go Yugito-hime" said Naruto in a sad tone.

"AW why do we have to go Naruto-koi, I don't wanna" whined Yugito like a little kid.

"There in trouble Yugito-hime come on" said Naruto as he got up still naked when he stood up Yugito began blushing.

"B-but I'm s-still-" Yugito was cut off with Naruto's lips meeting hers she was so distracted so intranced by the kiss she invonlentarly wrapped her arms around neck and she was picked up by Naruto Yugito yelped in surprise at being picked up bridal style by Naruto.

"I'll carry after all I have to make sure my little Kitty cat is comfortable" said Naruto in a loving tone.

"You better Naruto-koi, now help me get dressed you know there lost without you" giggled Yugito.

"I prefer you without clothes" laughed Naruto.

"You perv I think inherited some of your master's personality" giggled Yugito.

"Aw don't even jojke about that if Baa-chan or Kaa-chan hear about this, I'm soooooooo died" said Naruto and he even shivered a bit.

I the real world Kushina, Tsunade and Jiraya simtaniously sneezed as the all sat in the Namikaze compound living room they were having tea. Tsunade and Kushina were sitting on the couch and Mito was sitting on Kushina's lap giggling as Kushina moved her knees she as she bounced up and down. Minato was behind the couch with a tray of tea.

"That was weird" said Kushina. Jiraya then shivered.

"Ha what's wrong Otou-san" asked Minato.

"I think something bad is going to happen, my young pervert in training is in trouble" said Jiraya as he shivered again.

Minato had been waving his hands frantically behind the couch that Kushina and her mother in law were sitting and as soon as he said pervert in training he hit himself in the head he then appeared in front of his father.

"What did you say about my baby, PERVERT IN TRAINING" asked Kushina more like demanded to know.

"Have you turned Naru-chan into a pervert, answer me Jiraya" said Tsunade as her fist began to glow.

"Um I" was all he could say until Mito spoke up.

"What's a pervert, is Naruto-nii one" asked Mito with childlike innocence.

"Ahahaha well this was nice Kaa-chan we should do it again sometime, gotta go bye" said Minato as he grabbed his father and in a yellow flash disappeared. Running from his adopted Mother. With his adopted perverted father.

"They have to sleep some time Kushina" laughed Tsunade evilly Kushina quickly joined Mito chocked her head to the side in confusion.

Naruto shivered 'Oh no they know about my special training with Jiraya sensei' thought Naruto as he shivered again.

Naruto and Yugito both had their combat gear on again Yugito was tying her hair up her hair her hair went just went down past her shoulders she tied it up the tail went down to her shoulders two bangs of silky blond hair framing her face just like Naruto's. They were both ready to go much to Naruto's annoyance and Yugito's sadness she wouldn't have minded a few more rounds but they had to go help their friends. Yugito still had that little limp and some sorness and she winced when she took a step and began to fall Naruto caught her though and she smiled up at him and he chuckled.

"Your gonna have to holding my Digivice Yugito-hime" as he held it up it was still beeping and red dots appeared on the screen. He held out his other hand and Yugito took it without hesitation and Naruto opened her hand and put it in her hand then picked her up bridal style.

"Why Naruto-koi" asked Yugito.

"Because your smarter and have a better sense of direction than me" said Naruto as he jumped out the jungle and followed down the long road in the desert with powerlines he began sprinting dust was kicked up behind him.

"Oh why thankyou Foxy-kun, go right" said Yugito as a fork in the desert road appeared Naruto made a sharp turn.

"And because I'm faster than you" said Naruto in a whispering tone and a little chuckle.

"What was that Naruto-koi" asked Yugito with a scrunched up face even when she was made she was cute.

"A-a n-nothing Yugito-hime" laughed Naruto nervously and Yugito giggled because she heard him and he was right he was faster even him her female pride wouldn't allow her to admit it.

"Damit Itachi PEPPER BREATH did you call Naruto" asked Agumon as he turned around and shot a fire ball at the android like Digimon chasing them.

"Yes I did damit there on their way….I hope" said Itachi in a panicked Itachi as he dodge another lightning blade.

"Intruders must be destroyed" said the Digimon in a robitic Digimon charging forward. Itachi turned around once the group reached the outside and were running across the bridge. Itachi opened his eyes his sharigan a blaze three tome in each eye.

"I'll back you up" shouted Shikamaru.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu" shouted Shikamaru only to have it ignored by the Android he just kept walking.

"FIRE STYLE, FIREBALL JUTSU" yelled Itachi as he insinatrted the android. The android just kept walking but some armor from his leg fell off.

"Damn" said Itachi as he continued running along with his friends with Shikamaru.

"There has to be away to beat him" said Shikamaru as he stared at his broken armor 'That's it' Shikamaru shouted in his mind.

"TENTOMON" shouted Shikamaru as his Digivice glowed purple.

Digivolution

Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions. Digimon Digital Monsters Digimon are the Champions. Change into Digital Champions to save the Digital world.

"Tentomon Digivole to" said Tentomon while spinning.

"Kabuterimon" shouted a newly Digivoled Digimon. He was a massive bug with four wings and had purple bug armor and had a horn like armor on his head.

"Kabuterimon hit Andromon on the leg that has been stripped of his armor its weak and make sure to hit the black gear that's sticking out, it's the cause of the problem" shouted Shikamaru

"Right, ELECTRO SHOCKER" shouted Kabuterimon as a ball of pure energy hit the black gear imbedded in Andromon's leg.

"Ahhhhhhh" yelled the Android as electricity sparked and his body began shaking violently.

"So what did we miss" asked Naruto as he Yugito sat on the big crane above looking down at their friends.

Itachi and Shikamaru fell anime style.

Okay that's it for another episode guys hope you enjoyed the little Naruto and Yugito moments and the one with Kushina and Tsunade. Poor Jiraya. Mwhahahahaha.

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

Aj-kun says REVIEW


	7. Fan girl's Growth, Sincerity And Power

Last Time On Digimon Digital Ninjas

"Well it was troublesome but Naruto and Yugito returned after what I imagined…..never mind" said Shikamaru with a lazy sigh.

"Well anyways after some stupid ass walking marathon following some big troublesome phone wires we finally made it to a factory and…it's to troublesome to explain but, because I figured some shit out Tentomon Digivoled and electrocuted that big stupid android's weak spot. Sigh and we won. Sigh Yawn. Argh I'm takin a nap" sighed Shikamaru.

"Lazy ass mother fucker" Yugito started but couldn't finish as a little bit of pain shot through her lower regions.

"Still sore Yugi-chan" laughed Naruto.

"Just for that, NO SEX FOR YOU" giggled Yugito.

"Nooooooooooooo" screamed Naruto in horror.

"Both of you shut up and get on yawn with it" said a lazy Shikamaru.

"Fine" screamed both of them.

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

"Naruto-kun!" shouted Ino.

Naruto gulped as he heard this now that he and Yugito had established a relationship they need to tell Ino or shit was gonna hit the fan, who am I kidding shit is gonna hit the fan anyway.

Yugito growled when those words left Ino's mouth but she didn't notice she was too busy staring at her boyfriend with stars in her eyes. She would have to have a little talk with Ino. To stay away from her man!

Itachi and Naruto sensed the rising tension between Kitty and the fan girl. They both decided to try and defuse the situation.

"Hey Itachi nobody died I see" laughed Naruto still looking down from the crane Yugito and Naruto were on. Yugito and Naruto were sitting next to each other rather closely their arms wrapped around each other from behind them so nobody could see but it was kind of obvious to everyone. Save for Ino who was staring at the man with no faults.

"Haaaaa" groaned a voice behind them everyone flinched by they all settled down when the black gear in the android Digimon's leg disintegrated into nothingness.

"What the hell, is that Andromon" asked Gabumon.

"I think, I think it is Gabumon, phew we've got nothing to worry about guys. Without that black gear in him he should return to normal he actually is a really nice guy" explained Agumon.

Naruto used the harishin to teleport him and Yugito next to Itachi earning a gasp from everyone save Itachi.

"What, you didn't trust me Naruto" said Itachi with a fake frown.

"WE COULD HAVE TELEPORTED HERE" yelled and outraged Yugito.

"HEY DON'T YELL AT NARUTO-KUN, HE COULD HAVE TELEPORTED HERE IF HE WANTED" yelled an equally outraged Ino.

Oh crap, as soon as those words left her mouth Naruto grabbed Yugito and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"WHO ASKED YOU INO, YOU STUPID SLUT" yelled Yugito as she tried to struggled out of her boyfriends gift.

Kiba then grabbed Ino and held her back by wrapping his arms around his waist. Ino could feel his muscular arms as they rippled and they held her back. She began to yell but it died down as she began to blush. She stopped and struggled out of his grip.

'What is wrong with me I love Naruto-Kun' shouted Ino mentally as she tried struggled out of his grip again and succeeding opting to walk away and sit on a pipe a small distance away from the others Palmon went to go play councilor and everyone else4 heard another grown they all turned around. Yugito was facing the other way and she struggled out of Naruto's grip. And hmphed at him as she turned to face the Android Digimon.

"Where, where the hell am I" said a groggy Andromon.

"Shikamaru help him up" ordered Naruto.

"What, why" asked Shikamaru.

"You took him down so now you help him up" stated Naruto with a smile.

"Troublesome blond" mumbled Shikamaru.

Shikamaru became to walk over to the fallen Digimon but stopped when he stood up on his own.

"Oh hello everyone I am sorry from all the trouble I caused you, but that damn black gear. I don't know how it happened but that thing took hold of and I couldn't control my body and I had this uncontrollable urge to destroy" explained the android.

"Well that's okay, my name is Naruto Namikaze it's a pleasure to meet you…" Naruto waited for a response as he held his hand out. Even though Agumon had already told everyone his name.

Without warning Andromon scooped up Naruto and hugged him tight against his metal chest.

"You, you are the kids from the legend the Digidestind!" exclaimed Andromon.

This went on for about a minute until Naruto began to turn purple.

"Andromon we are the Digidestined, and I'm glad you are happy to see use but if you continue you're going to crush my boyfriend" said Yugito with a bright smile at the term boyfriend.

A dark aura began to surround Ino, she was ready to murder Yugito for taking her man.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to crush your mate. Oh and my name is Andromon" Said a slightly guilty Andromon.

He then dropped Naruto on his face on the metal below them.

"OW OW OW OW my nose" screamed Naruto as he held both his hands on his nose done some sort of dance. In pain, a lot of pain, Yugito immediately ran to her boyfriend's aid.

Yugito gently put her hands on his gloved hands and Naruto immedinanty stopped Yugito gently pulled his hands away and she got up on her tippy toes and kissed Naruto on the nose. Naruto blushed and looked down at Yugito with a smile.

"Feel better now Foxy-kun" asked Yugito with a giggle using his nickname in front of their friends earning a chorus of giggles.

"Yes I am, now…..while maybe one more, please babe" asked Naruto with a cute pout making Yugito giggle she got up on her tippy toes and kissed Naruto on the nose again. But Naruto moved his head up a bit so her sweet lips feel onto his mouth and the began to move their lips against one another's lips making Yugito moan into the kiss, she just couldn't resist him.

Ino gritted her teeth and she became increasingly angry as she watched Naruto and Yugito play tonsil hockey.

'That fuckin bitch!' screamed Ino in her head, that was her Naruto-kun, she was, she was, VIOLATING.

FLASH FLASH

"Oh that's a keeper" said Andromon as he gave one photo to Shikamaru as it popped out his arm and another to Itachi.

"ITACHI!" screamed Naruto as he charged at his rival.

Itachi was laughing too hard to move as he got half way there Andromon scooped him up and did a complete 180 facing a huge drain pipe.

"Naruto this is the way out of the desert, I assume that you human children don't like the desert that much. Follow it and you will eventually come up to a ladder. Take it up to the surface. But beware there are disgusting Digimon down there they give me the willys" said Andromon with a fake shiver making everyone giggle.

Naruto had seemed to have forgotten about the pictures focusing on his job as team leader. But Yugito was sceaming in her head a way to get them back.

Ino shot up out of her seat as Palmon following suit she walked past Yugito and bumped into her as she walked past storming into the drain pipe.

"What's got her niches in a twist" laughed Kiba.

Everyone turned and growled at him.

"It looks like we have to go after her" said Hinata with a sigh.

"Yes, again" added Patamon.

"Argh stupid girl" said Itachi as he and Gabumon started walking everyone following him save for Yugito and Naruto.

"Will catch up guys just go" said Naruto as they all nodded and followed Itachi into the darkness to find Ino and a way out of this stupid desert.

"Thank you for saving our friends Andromon" laughed Naruto sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head with his right arm.

"No problem Naruto, can I count on you guy to save our world" said Andromon with a hopeful expression on his face.

"YOU BET" said Biyomon who just appeared.

"NO PROBLEM" said Agumon.

"OF COURSE WE CAN" yelled Yugito.

"Does that answer your question" laughed Naruto.

"You bet'cha, be careful that girl might cause you guys some trouble in the future" laughed Andromon

"Yes we Know" said both Naruto and Yugito.

"I guess will see ya around, Andromon. Can we count on ya if we ever run into trouble" said Naruto with a smile.

"You bet now get going" said Andromon with a smile.

"RIGHT" said Naruto give him the nice guy pose.

He grabbed Yugito Agumon and Biyomon holding onto each of his legs and he used the Harishin to teleport next to Itachi.

But Itachi was in motion so Naruto, Yugito, Biyomon and Agumon also began to run following the tag.

Naruto teleported right next to Itachi Biyomon a little ahead flying and Agumon behind him with Yugito on the left.

"Itachi what the fu- oh shit" yelled Naruto as he turned around to see slug like Digimon chasing them.

"What the fuck Digi-slugs, alright whatever" said Naruto as he and Itachi and Yugito began to speed up.

"Troublesome Digimon, Troublesome sewer and troublesome blonds" said Shikamaru and Tentomon.

Hinata was trailing behind and she tripped over Ino who pushed her out the way and into the wall trying to get ahead of her.

"Ahhahhhhhah" she hit her head on the stone wall knocking her out.

Itachi heard her and he put one leg forward and backflipped over the group entire group charging without fear and grabbed her just in time before the slugs swallowed her. Itachi picked up Hinata and Patamon rested on her lap. He shusined in front of Naruto the ladder that Andromon mentioned came into view.

Naruto began generated swirling into his hand creating a medium sized rasengan. He threw his special kunai up at the end teleporting to the top of the ladder he blew a very sizable.

"RASENGAN" exclaimed Naruto as he blew a hole in the upper ground and flew out of there all of the Digimon and Digidestind followed suit. They ended up in the forest on a large hill at the end of the desert.

Itachi jumped out last with and unconscious Hinata and Patamon in his arms he laid them on the soft grass. HE WAS LIVID.

He made a sharp turn toward Ino who was sitting on the grass innocently smiling at him which bought the side of Itachi, the angry Itachi up to the surface. Whom of which only Naruto had seen. The mask had dropped replaced by anger and rage Hinata was almost killed by that blond haired bitch. He began marching toward her.

"INO YOU SELFISH COWARDLY BITCH, HOW DARE YOU" screamed Itachi as his sharingan began spinning rapidly as he glared at Ino.

Naruto wanted to stop him but he knew he couldn't he couldn't Itachi wouldn't stop anyway so he just feel backward and stared up at the clouds laying down two hands behind his back and he closed his eyes. Agumon joined him. Yugito was shocked at his behavior she glared at him and then turned around sharply to see Itachi marching toward Ino, Ino began shaking as Itachi began releasing more and more Ki. Blue aura began to surround him. And his chakra became so heavy and dense that it became lightning like as bolts of lightning occasionally began to spark around him.

Yugito turned again to Naruto sharply.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing we have to stop him" shouted Yugito but as she was about to take off Naruto used the harishin to teleport next to her and grab her hand to stop her.

"No Yugito, if you go you most will surely be killed" said Naruto his grip tightening.

"But Itachi will-" she was cut off by Naruto.

"No he won't I know my friend he may be pissed but he isn't that pissed" laughed Naruto.

"B-b-b-" stuttered Yugito.

"It's okay Yugito-hime, I promise" said Naruto with a warm smile.

"Okay, Naruto-kun" said Yugito as she stopped trying to squirm out of his grip.

Itachi was still marching toward Ino she began crying hysterically at the terrifying Ki that Itachi was emitting. Gabumon jumped in front of Itachi and put his paws up. And Kiba jumped in front of Ino with Gomamon ready to defend her and Palmon.

"Please stop Itachi, it's okay" said Gabumon in a soothing voice. Itachi seashed his march and stared down Gabumon with tears in his eyes.

Itachi was crying he had lost his love, and he didn't even get to tell her that he loved her.

Hinata began to stir as her purple eyes began to stir she sensed a terrible Ki coming from behind her but at the same it felt familiar and warm, ITACHI.

She gently placed Patamon on the ground next to her as to not hurt him. She raced forward her target Itachi she sprinted as fast as she could when she reached him and she enveloped him in a hug buring her face in his back her small arms wrapped around Itachi's waist and pressing her D-cup breasts against him.

"Please stop Itachi-kun, I'm okay just please stop" Hinata whispered softly.

The aura immediately stopped emitting from him as well as the lightning. They both fell to the floor and Naruto turned to Yugito and smiled smugly.

"Told ya" said Naruto smugly.

"You watch your back Mr I'm not sore anymore, and really want you Naruto-koi, so don't be surprised if I jump you" Yugito whispered huskily in Naruto's ear.

Naruto smiled and turned around so he had his back to everyone. They were all to busy observing the Itachi and Hinata scene.

"Oh is that so Yugito-hime" said Naruto huskily into Yugito's ear. He snaked his hands up on Yugito's belly and slowly trailed down until he reached her red G-string. He reached into them and began rubbing her pussy.

"Bring it on Kitty cat" challenged Naruto.

Yugito bit her lip to silence a moan that was about to escape her lips. Naruto quickly pulled out his hand and turned to face the group and began walking toward Hinata and Itachi. He knew EXACALY what they needed. A getaway.

Yugito lunged forward a little and she whimpered at the lack of contact. OH she would get him back, leaving her a little wet and hot and bothered in front of everyone.

Naruto walked over to them and he put his hand on Itachi's shoulder. And smiled at his friend he was calm now.

"Naruto" was all Itachi said.

Naruto held out his right hand and a little yellow flash emitted from his hand and before receding into the shape of his special kunai. And another flash emitted from Itachi's shoulder and the Kanji for the harishin appeared on Itachi's shoulder It flashed yellow before disappearing.

"Go Itachi" said Naruto with a warm smile.

"When you want to return push chakra into the Kunai and I'll be there but please be decent. Hinata blushed and buried her face into Itachi's back to prevent anyone from seeing her blush.

"We will take care of Gabumon and Patamon, you two, well you are of age…right" laughed Naruto as Itachi pushed his blue chakra into the Kunai and Hinata and disappeared in a blue flash.

"Alright that's that, anything you wanna say Shikamaru" when he didn't get an answer he called again.

"Shikamaru" said Naruto a little louder.

He then heard snoring he and Tentomon had fallen asleep and slept through the entire thing.

A tick mark appeared Naruto's face.

"Troublesome lazy-ass" muttered Naruto.

"Are you okay Ino" asked Kiba as he cuddled Ino into his chest.

"H-he s-scared m-m-me" shivered Ino as she cried some more.

"We have to get moving it will be dark soon and we need a place to camp, Palmon your from these parts right do you know a good place?" asked Naruto.

"Ya there is a nice place it's called Toy Town and there all friendly there. They are lead by a big cuddly teddy bear called Monzemon. I think that it's about north of here" said Palmon with a cheerful smile even though it was fake she still felt sad at what happened to Ino. But she couldn't help think that she deserved it.

"Alright lets go we have to-" Naruto was cut of by a roar.

"It's just one fuckin thing after another isn't it. WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS CRAZY PLACE" yelled Naruto in frustration.

"Kiba pick up Ino and take Palmon and Gomamon and go" ordered Naruto.

"Right, boss" said Kiba as he picked up Ino and Gomamon and Palmon followed him.

"Did he just call you boss" asked a shocked Yugito.

"I think he did" said Naruto.

Another roar

"You have to go pick up Patamon and get Biyomon and run" said Naruto as he stood his ground and turned sharply his Digivice began glowing orange.

"No I will not leave you" said Yugito bravely as her Digivice began glowing purple.

"Alright then there really is no point in arguing with you" laughed Naruto.

"LETS DO IT" yelled Naruto as a the field began glowing orange and purple.

Digivolution

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world.

"Biyomon Digivole too" screamed Biyomon while spinning.

"Birdramon" yelled the massive fire bird.

"Agumon Digivole too" yelled Agumon while spinning.

"Greymon" yelled the massive Dinosaur.

Both Digimon stood proudly and Naruto and Yugito jumped on their heads ready for a fight Naruto had his arms crossed his jacket swaying the wind. Gabumon stood beside him.

Yugito had Patamon in her arms glaring at the direction of the roar.

It got closer.

And closer.

The bushes began to russle and the tree that they were facing began to fall.

"HEEEELLLLOOOO DOES SOMEONBODY WANT TO HAVE FUN, COME BACK TO TOY TOWN WITH ME. YOUR FRIENDS SEEM TO LIKE IT THERE" screamed a giant yellow teddy bear.

"What. The. Fuck. A teddy bear, but you're obviously stronger than you look Monzemon" said Naruto as he glared at the Digimon.

"BIRDRAMON" yelled Yugito.

"RIGHT" she said as she shot up with tremendous speed.

"GREYMOOOOON" yelled Naruto.

"LETS ROCK" yelled Greymon as he breathed in.

"OH HERE WE GO MORE FUN, EYE BEAM" yelled the Digimon as he used his eyes beam to shoot up at Yugito.

"METEOR WING" shouted Birdramon as the two attacks collided with a bang. Luckily Birdramon's attack was a little stronger so Monzemon was hit with the recoil.

"NOW GREYMON" yelled Naruto but as he was about to attack Naruto felt a strange chakra enter him it was yellow.

"AHHHHHHHH" yelled Greymon as he began to breathe in again.

"RARRRRRRRR" yelled Naruto as he powered up flooding Greymon's system.

'Power' said a sinster voice in Naruto's head.

"GOLDEN NOVA BLAST" yelled Greymon the fire ball that came out was huge and the fire was golden.

The fire obliterated the black gear in an instant and Monzemon was pushed back and slammed to the ground. Naruto screamed again and the fire disappeared leaving a massive path of destruction of the scorched land.

"Naruto-koi" yelled Yugito as she jumped down from Birdramon as she began to De-Digivole back to Biyomon. Likewise for Greymon back to Agumon.

Agumon looked up at Naruto and Naruto held his hands out in front of him. And clenched them into fists.

Yugito rushed toward Naruto but before she could reach him Monzemon groaned Naruto couldn't help think if he pushed a little more power into the attack where ever it came from he would have killed Monzemon.

"Come on" said Naruto as he took off to get to Monzemon everyone else followed him.

When they got past the scorched land they came toward a big wall and Monzemon was embedded in it.

Meanwhile Kiba and Ino where running for their lives as a bunch of toy-like Digimon where chasing them. They ran down the mainstreet dodging all the toys and the clutter on the main road.

Gomamon then tripped over and Kiba turned around to try and save him. He might be clumsy but he would be damned if he would leave behind his friend. Gomamon and Kiba were all piled on both of them Ino and Palmon could here screaming.

Ino was about to run away but she stopped mid-step.

"NO NO MORE I WILL NOT ABANDON MY FRIEND. I SHOULD START THINKING ABOUT OTHERS BESIDES MYSELF, I WILL SAVE HIM" yelled Ino as her Digivice began glowing green and so did Palmon.

Digivolution

"Palmon Digivole too" shouted Palmon spinning.

"Togamon" shouted a huge Cactus with boxing gloves.

"GET OFF HIM NOW" shouted Ino as Togamon punched off all the toys off Kiba and Gomamon. Kiba looked a little worse for wear Gomamon likewise.

Togamon De-Digivoled back to Palmon and Ino rushed toward Kiba and she came up and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you're safe Kiba" said Ino as she buried her face into his chest.

"HEEEEEYYYY GUYSSSSS YOU OKAY" shouted a Naruto who along with Agumon was riding on Monzemon's shoulder and Patamon Biyomon and Yugito on the other.

"NARUTO-KUN" shouted Ino as she got up and waved to him.

Naruto didn't wave back but looked at a pissed off Yugito.

He chuckled nervously.

"Hey guys are you all okay, I hope you can enjoy the rest of your stay at Toy Town, Bubble Blast" said Monzemon as Yugito and Naruto were both lifted up in the same bubble and lifted up toward the sky. And all the Digimon and where lifted upward. Kiba and Ino where in separate bubbles.

The sun began to set and the bubbles began to reflect orange and sparkle in a beautiful pattern. Yugito cuddled up to Naruto's musclalar chest and Naruto wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to his body.

It was a beautiful sight.

Woohoo that its it guys. Next time on Digimon Digital Ninjas…I promise a Cat Fight hehehehee.

Okay guys until Next time LET ME HEAR YOU SAY

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

Aj-kun says that Fan girls need to grow up. YA


	8. The Heir and the Heiress, Naruto is mine

Last time on Digimon Digital Ninjas

Ino: Hello there guys the future girlfriend of Naruto-kun is here and I'm gonna tell you what happened last time.

Yugito: Ino I don't think the readers wanna here about how your gonna be Naruto's girlfriend.

Ino: Of course they do they wanna here how me and Naruto-kun will ride into the sunset.

Kiba: Ino would you please shut the hell up. We found toy town we Ino rescued us and we were floating in the air oh and Hinata and Itachi went off somewhere does anyone know where they went.

Yugito: No, look, don't worry about them there probably um well let's just say there pretty well occupied.

Ino: Ah stupid Yugito what do you mean occupied?

Yugito: Well here we go.

Ino: Wait, ah, stupid Yugito.

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

Naruto had transported Hinata and Itachi to the beach they were all alone. The sun was up in the sky they both stood awkwardly and dazed. Hinata eyes were all over the place. She stumbled a bit and fell on her bum. Itachi was fairing no better and ended up next to Hinata in the same position.

"Owie" muttered Itachi.

"What did you just say Itachi-kun, owie? I don't think ninjas say owie" asked Hinata with a giggle.

"No, I would not say such a childish thing. I'm going to get a drink" said a blushing Itachi as he turned around and made his way into the jungle a slight blush on his face.

'He really is cute when he's blushing' giggled Hinata.

There was rustling in the bushes but Hinata didn't notice. She was to engrossed in her bath Hinata had been bathing for about ten minutes she ran her hands over her body over D-cup breasts over her pussy and the little tuft of blue hair that she had above her special spot. She Itachi's hot breath on the back of her neck making her long blue mane wisp up. Making her shiver as the wind hit her soaked proclaim skin.

"A bit jumpy, hey hime" said Itachi in a husky voice.

Itachi put his hands on her shoulders the contact send electric shocks throughout her body. He ran his hands down her back slowly and sensually making her whimper. He stopped and cupped her firm posterior making her moan.

"Itachi-kun" begged Hinata.

Itachi smiled and turned her around and lifted her up the water beneath them whipping up and receding just below their knees. Hinata wrapped her arms around Itachi's naked form resting her hands on his neck. Her legs either side of him she had a major blush on her face and her eyes were closed.

"Hinata-chan..." said Itachi with a grin on his face "Hello there hime" joked Itachi as he kissed Hinata on the lips. Immediately she felt butterflies. Itachi went to deepen the kiss but Hinata pulled away. And she began kissing his neck biting down softly making leaving a hickey on his neck.

Hinata rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's behavior and slapped him playfully on the arm. Because of his girlish giggling, that's right Itachi Uchiha was ticklish on the neck "The great and powerful Itachi Uchiha is ticklish oh the humanity" laughed Hinata as she pulled Itachi forward making him stumble a bit they landed in the shallower water Itachi on the bottom Hinata on the top.

Itachi moaned as Hinata kissed him on the chest and gently ran her fingers over his perfect six pack and all his rippling muscle. Hinata giggled as they twitched as she would touch and kiss them. Hinata went to put her hands on Itachi's chest but Itachi grabbed her hands and flipped her over so she was on the bottom.

"You've had your fun Hinata-hime now it's my turn" said Itachi as she leaned down and kneaded her breast with both his hands they were so soft but they were hard. He leaned down and kissed them passionately rolling them in his hands licking them sending waves of pleasure coursing through Hinata. He licked and kissed all the way down to the little blue tuft of hair just above her moist wet lips

"Ah...ah….ahmmmm" moaned Hinata

She rubbed her legs together in anticipation.

Itachi could smell her, he didn't have the heightened senses that Naruto did but if he ever smelt her sweet nectar again he would know where it had come from.

"So much for your bath Hinata-hime" laughed Itachi.

"I would rather have this" said Hinata as she grabbed Itachi's member "Than have a bath" she giggled again and began pumping up and down. Making Itachi grunt loudly.

"Two can play at that game Hinata" Itachi moved his hand between her legs and began rubbing her pussy and pinching her clitoris. Rubbing his fingers up and down her wet little hole. Making Hinata scream who was already on the verge of her first orgasm.

Being the Hyuga heiress she had to maintain a certain sense of dignity of grace and not give into her primal urges. She had never before explored her sexuality, never had she masturbated looked at porn or asked herself what her sexual identity was. She was so innocent and truth be told she had no fucking idea what she was doing.

Itachi smiled as he continued his ministrations exploring her wonderful body. Maybe his fantasy might come true…..soon. She grabbed erect penis again and moved her index finger really fast along the foreskin sending waves of pleasure through Itachi.

'Pervy princess' thought Itachi as he chuckled and moaned as she continued to play with his manhood.

He loved the feeling of the warm water it made this experience even more enjoyable the water glistened in the moon light whenever they moved the water would splash up. Hinata then began going slower just tracing the veins on his penis mesmerizing the shape, size and feel.

"Please don't temp Hinata." He warned her through gritted teeth, if she kept that up he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself. He was slowly losing the battle and very quickly as well. She had to honestly think about whether or not she really wanted this. All thoughts left her when she felt his hands caressing her breasts and gently kneading. Hinata's head fell back and she could stop the moan from coming out as he his hands continued their magic. Looking around, Itachi was having seconds thought about being in the water, reaching down he lifted Hinata up and carried her to shore. Surprised by Itachi's bold action she let out a small squeak and rested her head against his shoulder.

Once they reached land, Itachi gently placed Hinata on the sand along the lake bed and looked down at her. She looked like a goddess like this, her body glistened from the water and glowed due to the moonlight. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. She couldn't help but blush at the way Itachi was staring at her, she felt anxious under his gaze and he knew it. Leaning in for another kiss, Itachi let his hand drift down Hinata's stomach, she didn't have a toned stomach per say she had a little amount of fat. But the fat that she did have made her that much more sexier his hand went slowly to her neither regions and stopped above her clit.

"Am I allowed?" He let his hand stay on her clit until he was told to move forward, she shivered with anticipation, her hips bucked involuntary, she even arched her hips up at him the thought of what was to come was taking over her senses. All she could do was nod to answer his question but, she knew that it would not be enough for him. Sighing in slight frustration, he pressed against her clit, causing her to moan.

"Answer me, please." He continued to press against her clit, making slight movements with his finger. Hinata was panting, trying to make herself give him her answer.

"Y-yes." She breathed.

This was he needed to hear, he continued to stroke her clit and let his finger drift down to her folds. Not taking his eyes off of hers, he dipped his finger in between her folds and began to stroke gently as to not go to fast to soon. Her pink folds seem to love the attention she was becoming more and more wet. Hinata moaned as his finger dipped into her and moved in and out, the sensations were overwhelming her, she had no idea that he could make her feel this way. Itachi breathed in her scent, he knew about pheromones in a woman but never actually smelled them before and it was intoxicating. The lust was starting to cloud his mind and he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he would drown in it. What Naruto must have gone through the poor bloke had a better sense of smell than an Inazuka he must have been so overwhelmed it must have taken ever fiber of his being not to hurt Yugito in a lust filled frenzy, because he was feeling just that.

Hinata could feel the pleasure building in her stomach, if he kept this up she would not last long and she wanted this feeling to last forever. Hearing her soft moans only encouraged him to continue more, leaning in Itachi kissed her deeply and inserted a second finger inside her. He kissed her on the special spot on her collar bone making her squirm and flinch in pleasure. Hinata's moans were becoming louder she began panting as Itachi pushed his fingers in more deeply.

"Ah…ah…..oh shit….ahh….ahhhhhhhhh" she was becoming closer and closer.

After a few thrusts with his fingers, her insides clenched against his fingers and she came. She grabbed his hand and pushed it out of to cum. To Itachi's surprise she was quite the squirter she came everywhere spilling her juices on his fingers and hand. Hinata screamed as her first orgasm hit her, she tried to catch her breath as she came down from the blissfully feeling that came with it.

Itachi's member was painfully hard and felt like he could explode just by touching her outside folds. Finally coming down from her high she saw Itachi above and naked as well, this was it. He placed himself at her entrance, looked down at her and smiled. Her folds were very welcoming they opened as he placed half of his tip inside of her. Her pussy was trying to take him he groaned as her muscles moved inward trying to pull him in deeper he groaned as the sensation hit like a ton of bricks it was quite painful this pleasure.

"Are you ready?" She looked at him and shivered at the lustful look in his eyes, his obsidian eyes were now his Sharingan the three tomed eyes looked down at her not blinking so he could remember this moment photographically making her even more hot.

"Yes. Please. Itachi-koi" Hinata winced feeling Itachi push into her, she was still a virgin and though it was rare in the ninja world, she still had wanted to stay one, but now she didn't care. He froze coming to the fold of skin that was a sigh of her innocence and felt guilty. She looked at him for stopping, did she do something wrong?

"What's wrong? I want this" Itachi sighed and tried to remain still. But it was becoming increasingly difficult as he pussy was drawing him in it was almost as if her own body was knew who it was and knew what she wanted.

"I'm afraid of hurting you considering that…." She knew what he was referring to and raised her hips up slightly in hopes of encouraging him. Biting his lip, he looked down at with a warning look in his eyes. His tome spinning slowly.

"Don't think, just feel." Pushing her hips up again in hopes that he would move or something, Itachi sighed he couldn't resist any longer and pushed all the way into her depths and stayed there. It took a couple of seconds for her to adjust to this new feeling, she felt almost too full but knew that this feeling and the pain would go away. Nodding for him to continue, he pulled all the way out and pushed back in gently. As to not hurt her she was so precious. She winced as he continued his movements, wondering how long the pain would last. Sensing that her discomfort was not going away. Pulling back until he was almost out, he grunted and pushed back in hard, hoping to that he would hit that one special spot.

Hinata cried out as he hit that spot over and over again and arched her back.

" Oh yes harder….I YES….faster Itachi-koi" screamed Hinata in pleasure.

Not being able to hold back himself back any longer, Itachi starts to thrusts harder and faster obeying his new lover causing Hinata to scream in ecstasy, again and again. Her nails dug deeply into his back, causing him to have red, bloody marks and she clawed him. His continued to thrust into her and loved the sounds that she was making; he couldn't help but want to make her moan more.

As he thrust in and out a splashing sound was becoming more apparent she was so wet from her last orgasm as he pulled out and thrusted hard back in a slurping sound could be heard followed by a slapping sound as their skin slapped together hard.

The pleasure seemed to go on forever and the more Itachi moved inside of her, the more he seemed to give her pleasure. She started to feel the coil in her stomach tighten, telling her that she would soon climax, she never wanted this moment to end but it looked like it would very soon.

It seemed that Itachi could sense this as well so his eyes began spinning again so that he could forever remember this moment to the very last detail. Itachi could also feel his climax coming and slowed down his movements, he didn't want it to end, not yet at least. Hinata whined when he started to slow down and looked at him.

"Why are you slowing down? ITACHI" She breathed, she was so close and it was killing her to be this close.

"I want to last longer." That had never crossed her mind but, at the moment she wanted to climax and her body was screaming for it. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Hinata wrapped both of her legs around his waist and start to thrust upwards, causing Itachi to loudly moan. Looking down at her slightly stunned, he could see her sly smile and caught on to what she wanted.

"Very well, if that's what you want." Not waiting for her to respond he shifted slightly and thrust as hard and as deeply as he can in her. Her back arched as the sparks of pleasure coursed through her, giving her no time in between. The sensation of orgasm was rapidly building up until she was further that With his final thrusts, she cried out as her orgasm hit her and hit her hard, her muscles clinched around him as she ride the waves one by one. Itachi grunted at the feeling and tried to continue but his body betrayed him as he climaxed. Her pussy seemed like it was literally trying to draw him deeper like her body wanted to feel the warm liquid inside of her. He hit the side of her cervix the next one hit her died on and she was once again over come with pleasure.

"AHHHHHHH ITACHI!...ah….ahhhhhh sigh"

Slumping forward, Itachi tried to catch his breath and glanced down at the woman he loves. She too was having a hard time catching her breath, if this was going to be a ongoing thing in their relationship, then she now welcomed it. Leaning down to catch her lips once again, he finally felt the courage to say what he had been longing to say.

"I love you. Hinata Hyuga" Hinata could feel her heart swell at his words; she never dreamed that she would find love. She tried not to cry at his words and touched his check.

"I love you too. Itachi Uchiha, even if you are secretly a bit girly" For the first time Itachi felt whole and nothing would ever take this feeling away from him. But it was when Hinata said he was girly. She giggled as he pouted at her she reached behind his neck as she bought him down for another kiss.

The other Digidestined were around a camp fire enjoying some weird eggs. That were purple but they still had an awesome taste. Yugito used a katon jutsu underneath a big rock. She made them scrambled eggs on toast.

"WOW Yugito-hime I didn't know that you could cook this good" said Naruto in bliss having his first descent meal in a while.

"Guys we shouldn't be eating this, it could be poisoned...or something" pleaded Kiba.

"Aw come on Yugi-chan is the best cook ever...you can miss out on this awesome meal, but I for sure ain't" said Naruto as he began chowing down.

Yugito blushed at the complement everyone complimented her on the excellent feast. Naruto was leaning against a tree Yugito had eaten before so she sat in his lap and she picked out the egg and fed it to him. Everyone thought it was a very cute sight they had been more and more touché ever since they had came back, it seemed only Shikamaru's hypothesis was correct even though he would never admit. Everyone was enjoying themselves all except one person.

"It isn't that good I bet a dog, or what was your clan's animal a cat could do better than this" shot Ino in a spiteful manner.

Yugito glared at her Naruto didn't know what to do spite of holding back Yugito from killing her which he was struggling now.

"Argh troublesome woman, must you be such a bitch" said Shikamaru lazily.

Ino growled at him and stood up as did Yugito. The killing intent was literally radiating off Yugito as she narrowed her stilted eyes at Ino.

"You know what, let's get to what this really is about…Naruto….right, Ino" said Yugito as she put her hand on her hip and leaned on it.

"Ya, so what if it Naruto-kun is perfect and I'm just as perfect, we are perfect together. You are just a stray cat who got in the way" said Ino spitefully.

Much to everyone's surprise she started laughing.

"You think Naruto is perfect ahahahahaha, you couldn't be further from the truth, stupid fangirl thinking really pisses me off"

"What! Naruto-kun is perfect you are the stupid one for thinking that" Ino raised her voice an octave higher which nobody thought was possible.

"Did you know that he eats like a four year old he can't keep the food in his mouth" Yugito put her glowed finger on her chin.

"He also hates taking baths after training so he smells like a pig" Yugito's smile grew at the look Ino was giving her.

"He also out of now where drops the smelliest farts, he even laughs when he does it especially after baked beans" Yugito had a very happy look on her face and her eyes were closed. Naruto stood up with an embarrassing blush on his face. Shikamaru and Kiba sat on the nearby rocks both not wanting to get involed.

"What the hell is your point, stop it. You're embarrassing Naruto-kun" screamed Ino like a banshee.

"Naruto isn't a perfect prince, and if you ever make a pass at my boyfriend again…I"LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF" yelled Yugito making Ino fall on her ass.

"Look here girly I don't share and Naruto is no exception. Look I love him, you have a crush on him, you think he doesn't have any faults but look what happens when you find out when you do, I accept them in fact I love Naruto very much for all that he is. YOU, ON THE OTHER HAND YOU ONLY LIKE HIM FOR HIS TITLE, BODY AND POWER. HOW DARE YOU, STAY AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR, Ino-chan" Yugito finished she smelt Naruto from behind her and she leaned back into his embrace.

Ino was about to pounce on her and make her suffer because of her lack of concentration. But was stopped in her tracks as Naruto glared dangerously at her his eyes becoming silted and turning a blood red colour.

It actually frightened Ino she stumbled back shaking and she ran off into the nearby cave. Unlike Ino, Yugito found Naruto extremely hot when he was like this she moved her hand behind her and gave him a very good grope.

Yugito loved giving him a hard time but Naruto really wasn't going to take it lying down. He moved his hand in between them and pinched her ass making her yelp. She turned around pouting at him. He just looked down at her with his goofy grin making her smile and blush.

"Wow" said Kiba as he looked on. "What the fuck just happened"

"I don't know but I'm glad that all the Digimon are asleep in that cave, otherwise they might not have there good attitudes anymore, feeling all the negetivty around Ino though will shourly put a damper on all their moods" said Shikamaru with a sigh.

"Troublesome woman" said Kiba

"That's my line" whined Shikamaru as Kiba snickered he sighed again.

"What a drag" he sighed again making everyone laugh.

Wohoo sorry guys for the late update, I'm back with the awesome Digininja combo. PLEASE REVIEW GUYS BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME WANNA WRITE MORE. A big Hint there the more REVIEWS the faster chapters will come. You guys have to make me want to write more of this. So please guys tell me what ya think.

Until next time LET ME HEAR YOU SAY

Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Change into Digital champions to save the Digital world. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Di Di Digimon. Digivole into champion Digivole into ultimate. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon Digital monsters Digimon are the champions. Digimon.

Aj-kun says that cat fights are the best.


End file.
